Aitana Pones: La fiebre Infernal
by Volgrand
Summary: Primer libro de la trilogía. Aitana Pones, arqueóloga. Sus teorías siempre han sido tachadas como un "sin sentido". Pero hace poco, sus artefactos mostraron un terrible poder alzándose en los Reinos Lobos. ¿Podrá la intrépida aventurera detener este mal antes de que cause miles de muertes? / Aventura, oscuro, horror.
1. Capítulo 1: La esclava poni

Los recuerdos no son un flujo contínuo.  
La vida, con el tiempo, se convierte en una fluctuante sucesión de hechos aislados, aquellos que marcaron especialmente la vida de una persona.

El oscuro rayo se dirigía hacia Aitana. Las runas de su armadura brillaban moribundas, incapaces de detener el hechizo. Y su portadora, al saber que no iba a poder esquivarlo, no pudo evitar ver pasar toda su vida ante ella.

Su primera expedición.  
Cuando Manresh despertó.  
El día que conoció a Hope Spell.  
Cuando se embarcaron al norte en busca del Weischtmann.  
Cuando despertó en el hospital del Imperio de Cristal.  
La nota...

Después de eso sus recuerdos eran borrosos, como una parte de su vida que no quisiera recordar. Recordaba dolor, dolor oculto bajo capas de sobreconfianza y agresividad. Sabía que había intentado suplir el vacío de su corazón... con demasiados ponis. Pero era un recuerdo vago, como un sueño, como una ilusión de algo que no debería haber sido su vida.

Pero sus recuerdos se volvían claros a partir de la aparición del laberinto. Se adentró en él sin dudar, quizá buscando salir del bucle en el que se había encerrado, o quizá buscando la muerte. Aitana nunca supo, en verdad, qué es lo que buscaba.

Sin embargo, la encontró. La encontró a ella. La poni que finalmente había logrado que la arqueóloga superara lo que ocurrió en el norte y siguiera adelante. La poni que se había atrevido a considerar, de nuevo, el amor de su vida.

Y ella le correspondió. Ya había pasado un año desde aquello. Cerró los ojos, mientras el oscuro nigromante pronunciaba sus artes arcanas malditas. Aitana murmuró en su mente tres simples palabras.

_"Lo siento, pequeña"._

El rayo se le acercó, y aunque la arqueóloga intentó esquivarlo, supo que no lo iba a lograr. Se preparó para el final. No le importaba morir, si con ello podía detener a ese ser. Pero lamentaba profundamente separarse por siempre de su amada. Sabía que nunca le perdonaría haberla dejado atrás.

_"Lo siento mucho, pequeña"._

* * *

**Tres años antes.**  
**Ciudad de Taichnitlán.**  
**Reinos lobos.**

Un joven lobezno portaba una bolsa llena de pergaminos, mientras agitaba uno de los mismos en una garra gritando algo en su idioma natal. Una criatura se le aproximó. Era una cuadrúpeda, con patas que acababan en una única garra sin afilar. Tenía el pelaje marrón, algo más oscuro en su morro sin colmillos. Sobre su cabeza y cuello caía una melena de dos colores: violeta y gris. Los mismos que adornaban la cola de la criatura. Llevaba un extraño chaleco verde lleno de bolsillos. Sobre su cabeza había un sombrero blanco, típico de explorador. Bajo este sobresalía una pieza de tela blanca que cubría la espalda del extraño ser, protegiéndolo del calor del sol.

El lobezno jamás había visto criatura semejante. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando habló en un perfecto idioma lobo, aunque con un acento muy marcado.

—Dame un pergamino, chico.

El joven lobo aceptó el escudo de oro a cambio de éste, y se lo entregó.

—¿Usted es un poni, señor? ¡No se ven muchos ponis en los reinos lobos!  
—Soy una hembra, muchacho —respondió mientras abría el pergamino—. Y sí, soy un poni, me llamo Aitana Pones. ¿Es cierto lo que estabas gritando?  
—¡Sí, señora poni! El milenario Imperio de Cristal ha vuelto a aparecer. Aunque si le soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué es eso.

El lobezno se despidió y siguió su camino, anunciando el titular del pergamino -el equivalente a los periódicos de equestria-: "El Imperio de Cristal reaparece tras un milenio desaparecido". Aitana abrió el suyo y, tras leer la noticia, exclamó en equestriano:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Un maldito milenio desaparecido, y reaparece cuando estoy en el culo del mundo! ¡p*ta suerte la mía!

Maldiciendo, lanzó el pergamino a un montón de basura y siguió su camino. La ciudad de Taichnitlán era la capital comercial de los reinos lobos. Crecía como una flor junto al mar, en pleno desierto. Sus edificios estaban construídos principalmente con ladrillos y barro, dando a todo el conjunto un monótono color marrón anaranjado. Sin embargo, palmeras y fuentes adornaban las calles y casas de los más ricos, haciendo a la ciudad merecedora de su sobrenombre: "_La joya del desierto_".

Cientos de comerciantes pasaban a diario por el puerto, que estaba continuamente lleno de actividad. La población en general era de clase baja y trabajadora, acumulando las riquezas unos pocos maharajás. Sin embargo, los habitantes de esta ciudad en concreto no tenían grandes problemas: la comida no faltaba y, a pesar de estar rodeados por desierto, el agua abundaba en forma de fuentes y manantiales artificiales, que se alimentaban mediante un desvío del río que pasaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad.

Viajar por los reinos lobos era arriesgado. En una ciudad, si uno pasaba desapercibido, podía contar con la relativa seguridad de que sólo sería atacado por ladrones que se conformarían con su oro. Sin embargo, en las zonas menos pobladas, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentara asesinarte. Especialmente tratándose de un poni. No hay que olvidar que los lobos son, mayoritariamente, carnívoros. Aunque podían alimentarse de comida vegetal, culturalmente, se seguía considerando una extravagancia.

Aitana se encaminó a través de las calles hacia un destino concreto. Tras atravesar el mercado se adentró en la zona más rica de la ciudad. Los lobos que pasaban, y algún ocasonal grifo, se detenían y la miraban, murmurando por lo bajo. Aitana estaba acostumbrada a ello, y en el fondo lo entendía. Con todo lo bueno que tenía Equestria, se había dado cuenta en sus viajes de que era un reino extremadamente cerrado. Los ponis no sabían prácticamente nada de las naciones vecinas, con la excepción de los grifos.

Las casas de esta zona estaban custodiadas por guardias. Mercenarios o servidores de ricos burgueses y mercaderes. Había muchos negocios tras esas puertas, muchos de los cuales probablemente eran de moral bastante cuestionable. Otros eran abiertamente ilegales. Pero no era por eso por lo que Aitana había acudido a ese lugar. Esos temas no eran asunto suyo. Llegó a una casa, o más bien, un pequeño palacete. Dos guardias lobos custodiaban la puerta. A dos patas, pose que solían adoptar en combate, los lobos casi doblaban en altura a cualquier poni. Llevaban sendas armaduras de cuero reforzado. Una espada colgaba del cinturón de cada mercenario, y en sus garras portaban una alabarda de bronce. En cuanto vieron a Aitana acercarse, adoptaron posición de guardia y cruzaron sus armas frente a la puerta de la casa.

—No se puede pasar. El _amnar_ comerciante Alib ib Massan ib Massaure está reunido.

El guerrero, de pelo gris, hablaba en poni bastante torpemente. Aitana pudo apreciar tres marcas tatuadas bajo el pelo de su brazo. Una por cada enemigo que ese lobo había abatido. Tratando de ser cortés, la poni habló en el idioma natal del guardia.

—Alib ib Massan es un lobo ocupado, pero somos viejos amigos. Infórmale de que Aitana Pones ha venido a visitarle.

—Creo que no has entendido, _poni_ —farfulló el otro guerrero con violencia, mostrando todos los dientes—. Aquí los de tu especie son simple ganado. Y yo empiezo a tener hambre, ¿verdad, Mohammed?

—Tienes suerte, _poni_, de que estamos de guardia —dijo el lobo gris, Mohammed—, si no fuera por eso te mataría aquí mismo. Pero siempre podríamos decir que intentaste allanar la casa de Alib ib Massan.

Ambos guerreros rieron por lo bajo, esperando que la poni echara a correr por sus poco sutiles amenazas. A fin de cuentas, eran una raza de nenas criadas en un mundo de arcoíris, y jamás se veían envueltos en auténticos problemas. Tan nenazas que no eran capaces de abandonar su hogar para comerciar en el gran puerto de Taichnitlán. Para los mercenarios lobos, eran una raza que no merecía mayor respeto que los cerdos que criaban para alimentarse.

Pero para sorpresa de los dos guerreros, esa poni no solo no echó a correr. Ni siquiera mostró signos de amedrentarse. Lo que es más, los miró a los ojos, desafiante, y con una sonrisa prepotente, soltó:

—Claro. Sin duda no querréis hacer enfadar a vuestro amo, ¿verdad, _perros_?

—Estúpida poni, somos mercenarios contratados por Alib ib Massan, no esclavos.

—Vaya, disculpame, _perro_, pero no sabía que a los de tu especie ahora se les pagaba con oro. No te preocupes, seguro que al final del día te dan una galleta.

No hubo ningún grito o aviso. Simplemente, los dos mercenarios levantaron sus armas y las descargaron contra la poni. Aitana saltó a un lado, esquivando la primera alabarda. Después se echó al suelo, esquivando el ataque del otro guardia, y cargó con toda su fuerza contra el lobo gris.

En el interior de la casa, el gran burgués Alib ib Massan ib Massaure escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal. Después, ruido de combate. El gordísimo lobo llamó a sus sirvientes, temiéndose que un enemigo viniese a matarlo. ¿Pero quién? ¡Había pagado a todas las mafias del lugar, y sobornado a todas las autoridades! ¡No había nadie con razones, o poder suficiente, para asesinarlo!

No tuvo tiempo a alejarse de la puerta principal cuando ésta se abrió. Un par de sirvientes llegaron, portando garrotes y algún cuchillo, dispuestos más a luchar por sus vidas que por la de su amo. Pero tras la puerta se encontraron una escena insólita:

El mercenario de color gris estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la tripa y luchando por respirar. El otro guardia estaba de rodillas, su alabarda yacía en el suelo a varios metros de él. Una espada se sostenía a pocos centímetros de su cuello, empuñada nada menos que por un poni. Éste se giró, y el comerciante en seguida reconoció el pelaje marrón de una vieja compañera de negocios.

—Alib, deberías contratar guardias más educados —sentenció Aitana hablando en lobo—. Si me hubiesen anunciado como les pedí, eso no habría pasado.

—¡Aitana Pones! —gritó Alib, aliviado—. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Pasa, vieja amiga, y deja que mis sirvientes te sirvan higos y algo de vino. Este... y que alguien atienda a los mercenarios, ¡vamos! —añadió dando dos sonoras palmadas.

Los sirvientes obedecieron en perfecto orden. Antes de que la puerta del patio principal se cerrara, Aitana acertó a ver cómo el lobo gris la miraba con rabia. Suspiró para sus adentros: esos lobos le traerían problemas. Lo suyo era una manía: allá donde fuera, tenía que buscarse problemas.

El patio interior de la mansión era practicamente un pequeño oasis. Un lago artificial llenaba el centro del lugar, con nenúfares creciendo sobre él. Dos lobas, dos de las esposas de Alib, se bañaban con tranquilidad. Una debía tener unos cuarenta años, solo unos pocos menos que su marido. La otra, sin embargo, a duras penas debía haber superado la pubertad.

Alib guió a su invitada -por referirse de alguna forma a la manera de presentarse de Aitana- hasta una pequeña mesa a la sombra de una palmera joven. Dio dos palmadas y varios sirvientes trajeron una bandeja llena de delicias vegetales del desierto: higos, higos chumbos, cactus desespinados con miel... También trajeron una humeante tetera. Alib despidió a los diligentes sirvientes y procedió a servir dos vasos de té.

Aitana se fijó en que una de sus sirvientas, que portaba un collar identificándola como esclava, era una poni. Pelaje rojizo, pelo negro recogido en dos trenzas y una cutie mark en forma de reloj. Pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, todavía. Aunque le extrañó: había visto la nave _"La sirena mutilada"_ atracada en el puerto, pero su capitana no comerciaba con esclavos.

—Dime, amiga mía —dijo el lobo hablando torpe, aunque educadamente, en poni—, ¿qué te ha traido a mi hermosa ciudad? Y espero que la razón no sea humillar a mis mercenarios.

Aitana recogió el vaso de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Amargo, fuerte y aromático. _"Amargo como el nacimiento_", solían decir los lobos nacidos en el desierto.

—Manresht.

El lobo se quedó a medio sorbo de té y miró directamente a la arqueóloga.

—¿Es una broma?  
—Alib, sabes que cuando se trata de perseguir seres y maldiciones de la antigüedad, nunca bromeo.

El lobo comió algo mientras miraba a su invitada, esperando que en cualquier momento ésta le confirmara que no era más que una broma para relajar el ambiente. Pero no fue el caso.

—Me estás diciendo —siguió hablando en lobo— que has atravesado medio mundo para perseguir el mito de un mago diabolista que aguarda su momento para resurgir. En serio, ¿es una broma, Aitana?  
—No. Mis estudios indican que la leyenda podría ser cierta. Y varios de mis artilugios indican que algo está ocurriendo en el desierto, un ser de gran poder. He venido a investigar.

Ambos apuraron sus vasos de té, y Alib sirvió dos nuevos. La piedra de azúcar había suavizado la bebida, eliminando el amargor. _"Suave como la vida". _

—¿Y qué necesitas de este humilde comerciante?  
—Acceso a los centros de saber de la ciudad, y un lugar donde poder descansar con seguridad. A cambio te ofrezco el treinta por ciento del beneficio en oro que saquemos de la expedición.  
—¿Y qué ocurre si no hay bastantes beneficios, o estás equivocada, vieja amiga? Aunque hasta ahora nunca lo has hecho, no sería un comerciante de mi categoría si no fuera precavido.

Aitana se llevó un trozo de cactus con miel a la boca, mientras hacía cuentas mentales. Estaba delicioso. Le resultaba irónico que, en una cultura mayoritariamente carnívora, fuesen capaces de elaborar manjares vegetarianos como ese.

—Sabes que no soy precísamente pobre. Si sale mal, te pagaré todos los gastos que te suponga más un veinte por ciento del total por las molestias.

Alib pareció meditar la propuesta.

—Tener a una poni alojada en mi casa es siempre un riesgo, amiga mía. Más aún considerando que ya has saqueado varias tumbas milenarias. Eso siempre crea poderosos enemigos.  
—Y los beneficios que te supuso a ti, no lo olvides. Dime tu precio.  
—Cuarenta por ciento si sale bien, treinta si sale mal.  
—Trenta y cinco y veinticinco. Mi última oferta.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa meditación, el gordísimo lobo sonrió y alzó el té, sellando el pacto con la costumbre poni de un brindis. Aitana hizo lo propio. Estuvieron un rato charlando de otros temas, principalmente los mejores pactos comerciales que había sellado Alib el último año.

—Alib —interrumpió tras un rato Aitana—, he visto que tienes una esclava poni. No son comunes en los reinos lobos, debe haberte costado una fortuna.  
—¡Una auténtica rareza! —exclamó el lobo con júbilo—. La vendía un tratante de esclavos de confianza hace unas semanas. Fue verla, la fuerza que irradiaba su mirada, y decidí comprarla.  
—¿Por la fuerza de su mirada, o por el lujo de tener un esclavo poni?  
—Y además, sabe combatir —Alib ignoró el deje de molestia de la voz de Aitana—. Siempre es sabio tener esclavos bien atendidos y felices que puedan combatir. La seguridad es importante para un lobo de mi categoría.  
—Como lo es la libertad.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Ya habían debatido en el pasado sobre la esclavitud y no era una buena idea iniciar una nueva discusión. Para Alib la respuesta no había cambiado: Aitana estaba en un reino en el que la esclavitud estaba permitida, y tenía que aceptarlo. Aitana acabó su té y lo acercó al centro para que le sirviera el tercer vaso, como era costumbre.

—Quiero comprarla. Dí tu precio.

El lobo estalló en una amarga carcajada, casi escupiendo el té.

—¡No te la puedes permitir, poni! A no ser, claro, que te hayas vuelto millonaria en el último año, lo cual dudo.  
—Y no te equivocas. Pero sí que tengo objetos más valiosos que una esclava. ¿Qué me dices del _Cetro Dorado del Alicornio_? En Equestria no puedo venderlo más que por unas miles de monedas al museo. Pero en los Reinos Lobos vale cientos de miles de escudos de oro.

El lobo alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde llevas metido un cetro ancestral de oro puro de casi dos metros de largo? Porque si es donde pienso, me temo que su valor va a bajar drásticamente.  
—Mira que eres cerdo —exclamó Aitana a media sonrisa—. En serio, no quiero saber qué perversiones imaginas conmigo cuando yaces con tu esposa más joven.  
—La más joven tiene energías pero le falta experiencia. Me reservo para Emilda, la que tiene casi mi edad, las cosas más difíciles.  
—¿Como encontrarte la... _herramienta_ bajo tu inmensa barriga?  
—Bueno, ¡ya vale! —exclamó Alib—. Ahora en serio, ¿dónde está el cetro?  
—En mi casa, por supuesto, a buen recaudo. Pero puedo hacer que te lo envíen. Tardará unas dos semanas en llegar con un teletransporte.

Alib sonrió abiertamente.

—Me parece un pago muy generoso, tanto que eliminaré la cláusula "si sale mal" de nuestro trato anterior y te consideraré mi invitada este tiempo. Eso sí, no te entregaré a la esclava hasta que no tenga el cetro en mis garras.  
—Es justo, pero hasta entonces, me servirá a mí. Si no recibes el cetro siempre podrás recuperarla.

Con la satisfacción de un trato bien cerrado, volvieron a chocar los vasos. Al hacerlo, un pequeño objeto cayó del chaleco de la arqueóloga, quedando colgado por una cadena a su cuello. Era una sencilla brújula de metal, que parecía haber sido destrozada y medio fundida. Alib la miró con interés.

—¿Aún no te has librado de esa vieja ruina? A veces pienso que tiene más valor del que dices, amiga mía.  
—Solo tiene... valor sentimental —respondió la yegua mientras guardaba el objeto—. Solo es algo sentimental.

Aitana bebió de un largo sorbo el tercer vaso de té, su favorito. La piedra de azúcar de la tetera se había disuelto casi por completo, dando a la bebida un agradable sabor endulzado.

_"Dulce como la muerte."_

* * *

Un rato después, Alib y Aitana entraron de nuevo en la casa. Desde el salón principal, el lobo gritó en equestriano:

—¡Poni! Ven aquí.

La yegua roja tardó pocos segundos en aparecer. Ahora que tuvo oportunidad de verla con más detenimiento, Aitana captó ciertos detalles. Su melena negra estaba ligeramente despeinada. Debía tener unos veintinueve o treinta años. Sus ojos, de un intenso color verde, miraron a su amo y a la arqueóloga con el agotamiento de alguien que se halla en una situación que desprecia.

—¿Qué desea?

Alib frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo recordarte cómo dirigirte a mi, esclava?

Alib llevó su garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello. La yegua roja retrocedió medio paso e, instintivamente, se llevó una pezuña al collar de esclavitud que portaba.

—No, amo, no es necesario. Lo siento, amo.  
—Alib —dijo Aitana—. Por más que me guste hacer tratos contigo, si se te ocurre usar el collar de castigo me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a usar tus garras durante meses.  
—Amiga, aún es una esclava inexperta que tiene que aprender. Y no es buena idea amenazar a aquel que te acoge en su hogar.  
—Al igual que no lo fue para tus guardias atacarme, ¿verdad, Alib?

La yegua le sostuvo la mirada al lobo, hasta que éste la desvió, asustado. Sabía que una amenaza de Aitana Pones no había que tomársela a la ligera.

—Esclava, a partir de ahora servirás a mi invitada como si fuera tu ama. Si recibo el pago acordado, dentro de dos semanas, pasarás a ser de su propiedad. ¿Entendido?  
—Sí... amo. Entendido.  
—Muéstrale la habitación de invitados.

Mientras Alib desaparecía tras una puerta, ambas yeguas emprendieron el camino. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la esclava cerró la puerta tras de si, quedando a solas con Aitana.

—¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Soy Mcdolia —respondió la yegua roja—. ¿A quién debo mi libertad?  
—¡Ja! —exclamó la arqueóloga con una sonora carcajada—. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a liberarte, y no a convertirte en mi esclava?  
—Sombrero de exploradora, pelaje cubierto del polvo del desierto, mirada decidida, y has vencido a dos mercenarios lobo sin armas. Además de que no has permitido que Alib usara el maldito collar —añadió tocando el mismo, que se cerraba sin remedio en torno a su cuello—. Quizá me equivoque, pero no tienes cara de comerciante esclavista sin escrúpulos.

La arqueóloga sonrió y le tendió una pezuña.

—Soy Aitana, Aitana Pones. ¿Cómo has acabado tan lejos de Equestria y vendida como esclava?

Mcdolia, tras chocar las pezuñas, miró a su libertadora con la boca un poco abierta. Tras unos segundos bajó la cabeza y murmuró en un susurro:

—Es Aitana, **LA** Aitana Pones —después levantó la vista y habló normalmente—. Bueno, digamos que vine con intención de resolver un asunto. Soy una... guardaespaldas, por así decirlo. Y tuve la mala idea de pensar que la persona a la que debía proteger era a mi "amo".  
—¿Proteger a ese viejo pervertido de Alib? ¿Proteger de qué? —entonces Aitana recapacitó sobre lo que Mcdolia había murmurado—. Espera, ¿me conoces?

Con una sonrisa, la yegua roja negó con la cabeza.

—No directamente, pero conozco tus trabajos. La arqueología me fascina. Y volviendo a la primera pregunta: tenía mis sospechas de que mi "amo" podría estar en peligro. Basta ver las compañías que frecuenta y los negocios en los que se mete. Pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta... estaba metida en un marrón del que difícilmente podía salir.

Aitana asintió, comprensiva.

—Sí, una vez llevas uno de estos collares sólo tu amo te lo puede quitar. Me sorprende que conozcas mi trabajo. Aunque he llevado muchas reliquias a los museos de Equestria, mis teorías siempre han sido tachadas de "sinsentidos" por doctores que en su vida han movido el culo de sus despachos. Rompen demasiado con la historia establecida, por más pruebas que aporte.

—Quizá sea precísamente porque yo poseo una reliquia cuyas teorías son aún más inusuales —dijo Mcdolia, sonriendo—. El querer saber más de ella me ha llevado a cruzarme con tu nombre varias veces. Eres considerada una renegada en el mundo arqueológico por tu... "pasión", por así decirlo, al querer demostrar tus teorías.

Aitana se llevó una pezuña a la nuca.

—Eh... sí. Creo que llamar "pedazo de imbécil corto de miras" al doctor TrottingHoof en plena conferencia no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes —luego miró Mcdolia, interesada—. Espera, ¿qué reliquia? Je, lo último que esperaba toparme en los reinos lobos es una esclava poni que posea una reliquia histórica.

Mcdolia se dió cuenta de que había hablado un poco más de la cuenta, y con un poco de tristeza negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... pero no puedo hablarte de ella. Aún no.

—No te preocupes, tus secretos no son asunto mío —respondió Aitana con una sonrisa de compañerismo—. Todavía serás esclava hasta que llegue el pago por comprarte, pero después serás libre. Creo que coincidirá con la salida del mercante grifo "Sea Star", el capitán es amigo mío. Te llevará hasta los reinos grifos, y de ahí te será fácil llegar hasta Equestria.

—Entonces tendremos que ser compañeras hasta entonces, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, siempre puedes volver a servir a Alib, si quieres.

Tras unos segundos de dubitativo silencio ambas yeguas compartieron una carcajada. Probablemente, la primera que había compartido Mcdolia en varias semanas.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Bueno, este es el nuevo proyecto en el que me he embarcado y por el que he dejado "Las desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria" aparcado, por el momento. Para que os hagáis a la idea, le proyecto consiste en un total de cuatro fics encadenados:_

_-AITANA PONES: "La fiebre infernal"_

_-AITANA PONES: "La tumba del norte"_

_-AITANA PONES: "El laberinto de Nightmare Moon"_

_Y, finalmente, el sumun de todos mis fics: "El alzamiento de la sombra"._

_Este último será un fic que va a incluir personajes e historias de las dos trilogías "Aitana Pones" y "Hermanas de la tormenta" (esta última escrita conjuntamente con Unade). Y la historia que tengo en mente -y a medio escribir- es... muy épica. O al menos, eso creo._

_Espero que os guste esta arqueóloga. Y tranquilos, no es un plagio de Daring Do: las aventuras de Aitana son mucho más oscuras, como iréis viendo en el futuro. Y también mencionaros que hay otros dos autores que están publicando fics con referencias a la historia de Aitana. Pero tengo que convencerles para que abandonen los foros y vengan a fanfiction punto net._

_Por cierto, mencionaros que saldrán personajes de la serie, pero eso será a partir del segundo libro. Y en el tercero ya habrá una aventura completa junto a Twilight y sus amigas._

_Gracias por leerme.¡Esperad más aventuras de Aitana Pones!_


	2. Capítulo 2: El viaje de Mater Luminis

Pergaminos.

La última semana de vida de Aitana Pones se había convertido en una sucesión interminable de más y más pergaminos. Los contactos de Alib habían dado su fruto, y pronto la arqueóloga consiguió acceso a las principales bibliotecas de Taichnitlán. Pero, aunque la información era mucha, poca le estaba siendo útil en su investigación.

Evidentemente, toda referencia a Manresht quedaba oculta bajo la idea de que era una leyenda sin fundamento. No había pruebas, de acuerdo a los eruditos lobo, por lo que nunca se había investigado oficialmente. Aitana tenía que basarse en poemas, obras de teatro y referencias ocultas bajo historias diferentes. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

La poni de tierra se echó hacia atrás, quitándose las diminutas gafas de lectura y se estiró.

—Me voy a cagar en las condenadas runas lobas. Cojones.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar de golpe el brillante sol del desierto. Aitana se cubrió el rostro.

—¡ARG! ¡Mis ojos!  
—¡Ahí va! Perdona, Aitana —se disculpó Mcdolia con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta—. Te he traído algo de comer.

La poni roja paseó una bandeja de higos frente a su amiga. Esta apartó los pergaminos e hizo sitio para que Mcdolia se sentara.

—¿Nadie te ha puesto problemas? —preguntó la arqueóloga mientras masticaba un higo.  
—Nah, ninguno. Se ve que no quieren problemas con mi "amo".  
—Je, claro. Las esclavas poni son muy caras.  
—Ya ves. Dime, ¿has encontrado algo en este montón de pergaminos?

Aitana tragó, mirando a Mcdolia agriamente, sin responder.

—Vale, lo tomaré como un "no".  
—Hay muy pocas referencias fiables a Manresht —respondió la arqueóloga—. Y encima escrito en lobo, sus putas runas son un infierno de leer.  
—Ya te digo.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron mirando. La cara de Aitana era un poema de incredulidad.

—Espera, ¿también entiendes las runas lobas? No es un alfabeto sencillo, precísamente.  
—Ehm... bueno. Hablo muchos idiomas —respondió la poni roja.  
—Mira tú qué bien.

Ninguna dijo nada durante un rato, mientras comían en silencio. Aitana observaba a su amiga con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza. Era evidente que esa yegua ocultaba mucho más de lo que mostraba. El qué, era otra cuestión. El collar de esclavitud seguía firmemente asido a su cuello. Por suerte, Alib había cumplido y había dejado a Mcdolia "al servicio" de Aitana sin interferir. Si todo iba bien, en un par de días recibiría la respuesta de su alumno para teletransportar el cetro.

—Bueno, voy a volver a meterme en estos apasionantes escritos —dijo Aitana sarcásticamente.  
—Hmmm... creo que te ayudaré, pero de otra forma.  
—¿Huh? ¿Qué pretendes, Mcdolia?

—Ir a conocer las leyendas y canciones locales. Quizá alguna hable de nuestro famoso Manresht, ¿no crees?

Tras despedirse, la poni roja abandonó la sala. Aitana se quedó bastante perpleja por la idea. Ella misma lo había pensado, pero la arqueóloga no era, precísamente, una yegua sociable. Quizá Mcdolia consiguiera información útil.

Cogió el siguiente pergamino. Tardó un momento en traducir el título: "Tratado sanatorio de Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali". La fecha que marcaba coincidía con los años en los que, supuestamente, Manresht estuvo en activo. Quizá estuviera acercándose a algo.

* * *

Varias horas después, cuando la noche estaba por caer, Aitana recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa de su anfitrión.

—Hostia puta, qué dolor de cabeza...

Ninguno de los lobos que la vieron pasar por la calle se escandalizó por su lenguaje. Ninguno hablaba Equestriano. Las calles se iban vaciando a medida que la oscuridad, solo combatida por las antorchas y lámparas de algunas casas, avanzaba. Las patrullas nocturnas empezaron sus rondas: lobos enormes, armados con cimitarras y mazas, cubiertos siempre por armaduras de cuero rojo y negro. Aitana sabía bien que era mejor estar en casa para cuando cayera la noche: esos guardias eran muy de la táctica "pegar primero y preguntar después".

—¡Aitana!

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa de Alib, Mcdolia se acercó corriendo tras llamarla. A pesar de ser todavía, técnicamente, una esclava, el haber gozado de una semana de libertad para moverse como quisiera había llenado de energías a la yegua.

—¡Hombre! Te veo contenta.  
—Me he pasado la tarde charlando, cantando y jugando con algunos lobeznos. Son divertidos los pequeños.  
—Yo estoy con la cabeza como un bombo. Sólo he encontrado algunos indicios, pero ninguna pista clara.  
—¡Hey, yo he aprendido muchas leyendas y canciones hoy! Quizá encuentres algo si lo ponemos todo en común.

Un guardia apostado en la mansión de Alib -diferente al que se había enfrentado a Aitana la semana anterior- les abrió la puerta, no sin dedicarles una amenazadora mirada. Mcdolia se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza y caminar tras la arqueóloga, interpretando el papel de esclava. Sin embargo, aquí lo hacía como parte del papel que tenía que asumir hasta que su nueva amiga la liberara en pocos días, y lo llevaba sin problema.

Por petición de Aitana, Alib ordenó a sus sirvientes que le sirvieran la comida en su habitación. Al cabo de pocos minutos, Mcdolia se reunió con ella.

—Entonces —empezó la yegua roja mientras masticaba unas uvas—, ¿qué has averiguado?  
—Poco, hay registros que indican la posible presencia de Manresht hace casi mil quinientos años, pero ninguna pista clara hacia su tumba.

Aitana aprovechó para sacar varios papeles con esquemas que ella misma había escrito.

—En concreto he encontrado registros de una enfermedad que se dio entonces, llamada "_Kelting'otar nahter"_.  
—Ehm... "Fiebre del infierno", ¿verdad?

—Sí. El sanador _Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali_ la estuvo tratando. Al parecer comenzó en el extinto imperio Coltorginés, actualmente al sur de los reinos lobos. Y su tratamiento era un ritual que, hoy día, un unicornio entrenado llamaría "exorcismo".

—¿Crees que Manresht la provocó?

Aitana asintió mientras sacaba un mapa moderno, sobre el que había dibujado las ciudades ya desaparecidas y las fronteras de los reinos antiguos.

—He estado siguiendo un par de registros sobre los primeros casos. Por desgracia las fechas no son demasiado precisas, pero he calculado más o menos la zona por la que debieron ocurrir los primeros casos.

Mcdolia se levantó ligeramente para observar el mapa con detenimiento.

—La verdad es que no he oído nada de esa zona. Pero lo de la Fibre del Infierno sí que me ha llamado la atención. ¿Sabes qué les pasaba a los que les afectaba?  
—Sep —respondió Aitana mientras servía dos vasos de té—. La primera fase, los enfermos caían presas de una fiebre sin igual que les llevaba inevitablemente a la muerte. En esta fase la enfermedad no se contagiaba. Lo peligroso era la segunda fase.  
—Espera... ¿has dicho que les mataba? ¿Cómo va a haber una segunda fase?  
—Porque los muertos se volvían a levantar.

Ninguna dijo nada más mientras bebían. Aitana no se sorprendió al ver la aparente falta de reacción de su amiga. Mcdolia se había sorprendido, sí, pero no parecía preocupada. La mayor parte de ponis de Equestria se habrían asustado ante tal historia, o habrían puesto fin a la conversación diciendo que "eso no son más que tonterías". Sin embargo, la -todavía- esclava clavaba sus ojos de los de la arqueóloga con curiosidad y determinación.

—¿Cómo expandían la enfermedad los muertos, entonces?  
—Atacando a los vivos. Pero de acuerdo a unos jeroglíficos que leí en Egiptrot no eran simples zombies: Eran muertos vivientes de fuego. Incendiaban ciudades, calcinaban a sus víctimas, y éstas se alzaban de nuevo para sumarse a la plaga.  
—Entonces, si Manresht despierta...  
—Podría volver a ocurrir. Mierda, no había previsto que la fiebre infernal pudiera estar relacionada con Manresht.

Aitana dejó a un lado su vaso para mirar con detenimiento el mapa. Ahí, en algún punto, estaba la entrada a la cámara funeraria de Manresht. Aquella en la que se recluyó al ser derrotado, y donde juró que aguardaría al momento adecuado para regresar. Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde podía estar?

—...una canción  
—¿Qué? —Aitana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado toda la frase de su compañera.  
—Unos lobeznos cantaron una triste canción que... ahora creo que adquiere otro sentido.

Mcdolia empezó a cantar en el idioma lobo.

_Anoche vi a mi hermano  
__reposar moribundo en el lecho._

_Anoche vi a mis padres  
__llorar por un hijo perdido._

_Quise con ellos estar,  
__quise con ellos llorar.  
__Pero me ordenaron volver  
__y todas las ventanas cerrar._

_Un ruido, un grito, despierto.  
__Un grito, un golpe, despierto._

_Todas las ventanas cerradas  
__me ordenaron no salir.  
__Pero pude ver, bajo fuego y llamas  
__a mi hermano al desierto partir._

_Son decenas, son cientos  
__los lobos que le siguen.  
__Desde el arco primero de Ob-nikoón._

_Son decenas, son cientos  
__los lobos que le siguen.  
__Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón._

Aitana se tomó un momento para anotar toda la letra en papel.

—Ob-nikoón, "El cazador", rey del imperio Coltorginés hace unos mil quinientos años.  
—¿Y a qué se refiere con "El primer arco"?  
—Probablemente un monumento. Quizá un arco del triunfo, tengo que investigarlo.  
—Y luego tenemos a Morek-sidón —continuó Mcdolia—, el devorador de almas.

Morek-sidón, en la mitología loba, es un demonio con forma de serpiente. Los muertos primero debían enfrentarse a él: si fueron puros de corazón, podrán sortearlo para llegar hasta el paraíso. Pero si no lo fueron, serían devorados por la serpiente, condenados a pasar la eternidad en el Tártaro.

—...y los lobos creen que la constelación que nosotros llamamos "Hipogrifo" es, en realidad, la constelación de Morek-sidón.  
—¿La del hipogrifo, dices?

Diciendo esto, Mcdolia sacó un papel y dibujó las estrellas que formaban esa constelación. Aitana tomó nota que su amiga también sabía de astronomía, y bastante. Aunque podía localizar cualquier constelación en el cielo, ella tendría que haber consultado una carta estelar para dibujarla de cero. Cuando la esclava acabó, le pasó el papel.

—¿Puedes dibujar a Morek-sidón encima, aproximadamente?

Bebiendo un poco de té -que se estaba quedando frío- aitana lo hizo. Era fácil imaginar a una serpiente mirando de frente, a punto de atacar. Unió los puntos necesarios y luego dibujó un poco el contorno de una cobra, dando sentido a las líneas. Mcdolia observó el proceso con el brillo en los ojos del que notaba que algo no encajaba.

—¿Dónde está el tercer ojo?  
—¿Qué?  
—Eso —confirmó Mcdolia—, que dónde está el tercer ojo. La canción decía "_Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón"_.

Aitana observó el dibujo con la boca abierta. Increíble, ¡pero tenía razón! Los tres ojos de Morek-sidón... los tres ojos de la serpiente. Sin decir nada, se levantó de golpe y galopó hacia el salón principal del palacete. En él se encontró a Alib, fumando de cachimba rodeado por tres de sus mujeres, mientras algunos amigos suyos reían a vivo pulmón.

—¡Aitana, querida amiga! ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? El tabaco es bueno, y el vino aún mejor.  
—Alib, ¿tienes algún tratado de astronomía? ¿Y un telescopio¿  
—¡Siempre trabajando! —bromeó el lobo—. Deberías relajarte, _poni_. Deja que tu esclava haga tu trabajo por una vez.  
—Eso es decisión mía —respondió Aitana agriamente—. Alib, joder, ¿los tienes o no?

El lobo rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Mira que era pesada esa poni.

—Biblioteca del segundo piso. Eh, tú, chico —dijo refiriéndose a un joven esclavo lobo— ayuda a mi invitada a encontrar su tratado y el telescopio.

Aitana y Mcdolia siguieron al joven hasta la biblioteca. Tardó pocos minutos en encontrar el tratado. Ya con el telescopio en las pezuñas, ambas yeguas trotaron hasta la terraza superior de la casa. La noche estaba despejada, y la luna acababa de entrar en su fase creciente. Colocaron el aparato, y la arqueóloga se puso rápidamente a trabajar, buscando algo en el cielo. A los pocos minutos murmuró para si misma:

—Bien... ahí estás... ¿pero a dónde vas?

Mientras la poni marrón miraba las cartas estelares, Mcdolia aprovechó para mirar por el telescopio. Estaba enfocado a un brillante planeta blanco: _Mater Luminis_, la diosa portadora de la luz. Diosa que aún era adorada en todos los países y por todas las razas del mundo, incluídos los ponis. Los conceptos "paraíso" y "resurrección" siempre fueron ligados a ella, y se dice que alguien tocado por la diosa podía hablar con los muertos.

Mcdolia se separó del telescopió cuando escuchó a Aitana murmurar algo.

—No puede ser... mierda, es increíble.  
—¿Qué pasa, Aitana?

La arqueóloga estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando al infinito.

—En todas las culturas del mundo se habla del "tercer ojo" como algo metafórico. El ojo del alma, en Zavros, el poder del chamán, en Cervidas, o el sentido espiritual de las tribus búfalo. Aunque tienen detalles diferentes, todos hablan de lo mismo.

Aitana se levantó, caminando en círculos y hablando en voz alta.

—Y lo que es más: todas esas culturas tocan, de una forma u otra, a la diosa Mater Luminis. En Zavros se refieren al "chamán de los muertos", en Cervidas hablan de "la guardiana del bosque eterno", y los búfalos la llaman "la guía de los muertos". ¡Demonios, hasta los dragones, cuando uno de los suyos se convierte en hechicero, dicen que "ha abierto su ojo de la magia"!  
—Aitana, ¿dónde quieres llegar?

Como respuesta, cogió el papel donde habían dibujado la constelación y lo levantó, haciendolo las estrellas del cielo.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, ocurrirá dentro de tres semanas. _Mater Luminis_ avanzará hasta situarse justo sobre _Morek-Sidón_.

Entonces dibujó la trayectoria del planeta blanco en una perfecta parábola... que encajó exactamente en el punto intermedio sobre los dos ojos de la constelación del dios serpiente. Mcdolia abrió la boca, incrédula.

—Entonces... dentro de tres semanas... ¿Morek-sidón abrirá su tercer ojo?  
—No solo eso. Dentro de tres semanas, los seguidores de Morek-sidón verán su poder incrementado. Y Manresht fue uno de sus principales sacerdotes. Este evento astronómico ocurre una vez cada varios miles de años. ¡Este es el momento que aguardaba!  
—Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

La afirmación de Mcdolia dejó a ambas yeguas en silencio, solo roto por las algunas patrullas y las risas que Alib y sus invitados lanzaban desde el patio interior. Pero la yegua roja, de pronto, sonrió.

—Entonces tendremos que movernos rápido, ¿no crees?

Regresaron a la habitación de Aitana, para calcular dónde ir a continuación. Aitana sabía que tendría que partir hacia el sur de los reinos en seguida, e intentar encontrar alguna pista más. No había calculado estar tan a contra reloj.

Pasó casi una hora cuando varios golpes violentos sonaron en la puerta principal. Ambas yeguas miraron hacia la salida de su habitación al mismo tiempo.

—¿Los guardias no han anunciado al visitante?  
—Peor... ¿para qué llaman? ¿No le han abierto la puerta directamente?

El grito que vino desde la entrada les sirvió de respuesta.

—¡PONI! ¡Sé que estás aquí dentro! ¡Alib, si no nos entregas a esa patética herbívora te mataremos a tí también!  
—Oh mierda —murmuró Aitana—. Ese es Mohammed.  
—¡Arriba! ¡Está arriba!  
—Y... ese es Alib —comentó Mcdolia, con un deje de preocupación—. Curiosa forma de proteger a una amiga, ¿no?

Aitana se levantó, recogiendo su sombrero de exploradora y ajustándolo con una precisión casi religiosa sobre la cabeza.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos.

La arqueóloga se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Mcdolia se levantó y la siguió.

—No es tu pelea, Mcdolia.  
—Lo es desde el día que decidiste liberarme.

Sin más preámbulos ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras desde las que se veía la entrada principal. Lo que encontraron habría dejado sin palabras a cualquiera: seis mercenarios, entre los que se encontraban los dos guardias que antes había en la puerta, Todos vistiendo pesadas armaduras de cuero y metal, y armados con una variedad de armas cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Mohammed, el líder de la banda, señaló a Aitana.

—¡MATADLA!

Alguien alzó una ballesta, dispuesto a cumplir la orden. Pero Aitana y Mcdolia salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, a través del pasillo del piso superior. Los mercenarios subieron las escaleras a todo correr. Se dividieron en dos equipos, siguiendo a ambas yeguas.

—¡No dejéis que escapen!

Los lobos se dividieron por las habitaciones, esperando encontrar a sus víctimas. A fin de cuentas eran unas patéticas ponis desarmadas. Claro que sabían lo que le había pasado a Mohammed, pero era evidente que Aitana le había cogido por sorpresa. Cuando la encontraran iban a despedazarla, y esa noche toda la tropa se daría un festín con su carne.

Un lobo de color negro avanzó registrando todas las habitaciones, cimitarra en garra. Sin esperar o preocuparse por disimular, abrió una puerta de una patada. En seguida vio un movimiento al otro lado y se lanzó hacia adelante. Pero se detuvo en el último momento al ver que, sobre una cama, sólo había una aterrorizada loba. Una de las esposas de Alib. El mercenario miró, sonriente, a la que probablemente sería parte de su botín esa noche. Era parte de lo que Mohammed le había prometido por ayudarle a ejecutar su venganza.

A su espalda resonó un violento chasquido, pero cuando el lobo quiso girarse se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su arma. Una especie de cuerda se enrollaba en torno al filo, y antes de que el guerrero pudiera reaccionar la cimitarra fue arrancada de sus garras de un fuerte tirón y arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. Pero en vez de caer al suelo quedó suspendida en el aire, aparentemente sin nada que la sujetara. Un instante después, Aitana Pones entró, sosteniendo la cimitarra en la misma pata en la que llevaba enrrollado un látigo.

El lobo se quedó sin habla. Aitana bajó el arma, le señaló a él, y después señaló a la ventana, y con una voz algo grave y rasposa ordenó:

—Salta.

Algo en la furia que irradiaban los ojos de esa poni le dijo al mercenario que la mejor idea era obedecer. Sin molestarse siquiera en abrir la ventana, atravesó el cristal de un salto. Aitana, ignorando a la llorosa loba, salió al pasillo.

—¡MCDOLIA STRIKE!

Al final del mismo, un lobo salió volando a través de una puerta para estamparse brutalmente contra el muro antes de caer inconsciente. La autora de semejante patadón, Mcdolia, salió a continuación y miró a Aitana. Pero la vista quedó en seguida eclipsada por un lobo que se puso frente a la arqueóloga, atacándola directamente una enorme cimitarra: un alfanjón.

La arqueóloga interceptó el primer ataque, pero la fuerza del mismo le arrantó la cimitarra de las pezuñas. El lobo, con un grito de guerra, descargó una segunda vez. Aitana lo esquivó por poco y retrocedió. El mercenario, creyéndose tener la ventaja, avanzó lanzando un ataque en diagonal ascendente.

Pero Aitana había calculado perfectamente su movimiento. Agachándose en el último instante, la afilada hoja del arma pasó rozando su crin para impactar contra una puerta y encajarse en ella. El enorme lobo intentó arrancarla, pero Aitana no se lo permitió: cargó con toda su fuerza contra su enemigo, dejándolo sin aliento por el impacto y lanzándolo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, cayó sobre él y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando miró adelante, jadeando, vio a Mcdolia. Otros dos lobos estaban inconscientes frente a ella. La yegua roja miró a los dos lobos restantes, entre los que estaba Mohammed, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Vamos, chicos, ya basta, ¿por qué no os vais y olvidamos esto?

Pero el lobo gris se llevó una garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello.

—¡Puta esclava! ¡Aprende tu lugar!

La gema se iluminó, al igual que lo hizo el collar de Mcdolia. Ésta abrió los ojos, aterrorizada, y se llevó una pezuña al cuello, intentando en vano arrancarse aquel cruel artefacto. Un instante después, la yegua gritó cuando arcos eléctricos surgieron del collar, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndola caer entre erráticos espasmos. Aitana galopó hacia los lobos.

—¡Déjala, hijo de puta!

Pero el otro mercenario sacó sus dos espadas y se plantó frente a la arqueóloga. Aitana intentó superarlo, pero sus rápidos ataques la obligaron a defenderse a la desesperada. Ambos lobos sonrieron, regodeándose en su victoria. Mohammed rodeó con una garra la gema, y el brillo se intensificó, al igual que los gritos de Mcdolia.

La iba a matar.

Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, Aitana se llevó una pezuña al bolsilló y sacó un diminuto objeto. El lobo le lanzó otro tajo que ella no logró esquivar. Un profundo corte se abrió en una pata de la arqueóloga, pero ella no retrocedió. Un brillo de un enfermizo color púrpura surgía de la pezuña en la que sostenía la destrozada brújula. Y la mirada de Aitana se tornó oscura, mientras sus palabras, en un antiguo idioma, se solapaban con una voz barítona.

—_Aik's tak nili tok. Aik's tak nai marcul!_

Con la última palabra, un aura de oscuridad cubrió los ojos de la arqueóloga, mientras esta alzaba una pezuña hacia el lobo que se interponía entre ella y Mcdolia. Una invisible explosión de energía proyectó al mercenario varios metros hacia atrás. Éste, de alguna forma, logró caer en pie y encararse, aterrorizado, hacia la poni. Esto no debía ser así, ¡ella era una patética herbívora! ¡No debería vencerle!

La poni, fuera de sí, lo miró mientras pronunciaba un extraño cántico. El mundo del lobo se fundió en negro. Cuando logró enfocar algo, se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado. Y frente a él, el ser más terrorífico que pudiera imagnar se alzaba: un monstruo, como un lobo terriblemente deformado, que se acercó dispuesto a despellejarlo en vida.

Y mientras el lobo, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza, era víctima de sus más horrendas pesadillas, Aitana se giró hacia Mohammed. Éste seguía aferrando con fuerza la gema, asustado, y gritó:

—¡Suelta ese objeto! ¡Suéltalo o te juro que la mato!

Pero la arqueóloga no retrocedió un paso. Al contrario, avanzó, manteniéndole la mirada al lobo gris.

—Si Mcdolia muere te mataré, hijo de puta. Suéltala y corre.  
—¡Aléjate de mí o la mato, puta!

Aitana alzó una pata, mientras sus ojos irradiaban oscuridad con más fuerza que antes. De repente Mohammed sintió que le faltaba el aire. Como si sus pulmones se negaran a funcionar, como si hubiera desaparecido todo el oxígeno a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¡Esa poni no era unicornio, no debería poder hacer eso!

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

La voz de la poni se mezcló completamente con un potente eco grave y antinatural. El lobo gris, finalmente, soltó la gema que torturaba a Mcdolia y saltó escaleras abajo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por su vida. Mcdolia dejó de gritar cuando la magia del collar cesó, y se intentó poner en pie mientras tosía.

Aitana, por contra, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes gruñendo por lo bajo. Poco a poco, empujada por la propia voluntad de la arqueóloga, la oscuridad que la había cubierto se replegó: recorrió sus patas delanteras hasta la brújula, abandonando en último lugar los ojos de la yegua. Con un extraño siseo, la oscuridad desapareció completamente y la brújula recuperó su estado natural. Aitana se quedó quieta, jadeando con fuerza.

—Aitana... ¿estás bien?  
—Sí... sí, lo estoy.  
—Gracias... ¿qué demonios fue eso?  
—Después. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Mcdolia asintió, y ambas yeguas empezaron a bajar, poco a poco, las escaleras. Abajo, escondido en el salón, encontraron a Alib junto a algunas de sus esposas. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no por los mercenarios: esas yeguas habían vencido a seis mercenarios armados. A los mejores, y sin armas. Lo que era peor, ahí arriba había ocurrido algo mágico. No sabía el qué, pero era maligno. Aitana notó el miedo que inspiraba a su "amigo", y lo aprovechó.

—Vas a liberar a Mcdolia. Ahora.  
—Pero... pero... no me has pagado lo prometido, Aitana.  
—Alib, tienes dos opciones. La liberas ahora, y te enviaré el pago cuando pueda como acordamos. La segunda opción...

Aitana no respondió, porque se escuchó un errático correr escaleras abajo. Uno de los mercenarios apareció por ellas y, al avanzar, se encontró con las ponis. La arqueóloga se giró y lo miró, y al hacerlo el lobo palideció.

—_¡Kaz-tim! ¡Kaz-tim!_

Y después, salió corriendo. "¡Bruja, bruja!" es lo que dijo. Poco a poco, Aitana volvió a mirar al comerciante.

—Tú eliges.

Alib se levantó cuando Mcdolia se le acercó. Despacio, por el temor que sentía, cogió la gema y la acercó a unos puntos concretos del collar de la esclava. Éste brilló, inofensivamente esta vez, y empezó a reducirse hasta desaparecer completamente en una pequeña gema. Alib la recogió y se alejó. Mcdolia se llevó las pezuñas al cuello, sonriente.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fín!  
—Marcháos —imploró Alib, aterrorizado—. ¡Marcháos y no volváis, ponis! ¡Marcháos, por todos los dioses, marcháos!  
—Nos vamos, Alib. Soy una poni de palabra, recibirás el pago por Mcdolia.  
—Aitana, recojamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Ambas galoparon escaleras arriba, recogieron rápidamente algunos pergaminos y enseres de viaje. Pocos minutos después salieron a la calle, perdiéndose entre unos callejones justo antes de que la guardia llegara a la casa del comerciante.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Mcdolia.  
—Conozco a una familia, esta mañana saqué a su lobezno de un problema con unos ladrones. Nos darán cobijo.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro guardias lobo patrullaban los callejones entre las casa más pobres de la ciudad. Sus pesadas armaduras hacían muchísimo ruido, anunciando su presencia sin necesidad de palabras. Mcdolia, escondida, las observó pasar a través de una diminuta ventana. Suspiró aliviada cuando pasaron de largo. Todavía las buscaban. La exhibición de poder de la arqueóloga había llamado la atención de la guardia.

A su espalda, Aitana dormía profundamente. Mcdolia intuía que, fuera cual fuera el origen de la magia que su amiga había usado para salvarla, la había agotado física y emocionalmente. Además, una vez estuvieron en un lugar seguro, la arqueóloga le había dado una extraña advertencia.

—Mcdolia, necesito que me vigiles. Temo... pasar una mala noche.  
—¿Tienes pesadillas, Aitana?  
—No. Tengo miedo de convertirme en una.

No pudo evitar llevar la vista al bolsillo donde su amiga guardaba el misterioso objeto. ¿Una brújula? ¿Qué demonios era? ¿De dónde surgía ese... inquietante poder? No existían muchos objetos capaces siqueira de potenciar la magia de un unicornio. Aún menos capaces de dar un poder como el que había mostrado Aitana a un poni de tierra. ¿Qué demonios era esa brújula?

Un par de horas después, una nueva patrulla pasó cerca de la casa. Mcdolia se escondió hasta que pasaron de largo. Pero cuando los sonidos de las pesadas pisadas de los guardias empezó a morir en la lejanía, un nuevo sonido llenó la sala.

—_Ak-tir nara maltok. Ak-tirnara maltok!  
_—¿Aitana?

La arqueóloga se había puesto en pie. La brújula, rodeada por un aura purpúrea, flotaba, aún unida a la cadena, a pocos centímetros de la cara de la yegua. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros, salvo por las pupilas que brillaban con una luz roja como la sangre.

—¡Aitana! ¡Para! ¿Qué te ocurre?  
—_¡Ak-tir, par tok-natok!_

La voz de su amiga se había vuelto mucho más grave, como si un barón estuviera hablando a la vez que ella. Mcdolia comprendió que su amiga estaba fuera de sí. Cuando la brújula empezó a brillar con más fuerza que antes, la yegua roja no lo dudó: avanzó hacia su amiga, se giró sobre sus cuartos delanteros y cogió impulso:

—¡MCDOLIA STRIKE!

La patada fue tan efectiva como había calculado: con un sonoro "¡CLONK!" envió a su amiga de vuelta a la inconsciencia. Tan pronto como lo hizo, la brújula dejó de brillar y cayó a plomo al suelo. Mcdolia respiraba con fuerza, comprendiendo al fín a qué se refería su amiga. Ahora se hacía a la idea de la carga que portaba consigo. Las razones, eso sí, no alcanzaba a comprenderlas. 

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado de su lectura. Ya os comenté que Aitana es un personaje bastante más oscuro que Daring Do, ¿verdad?_

_Si alguien se lo pregunta: Sí, Mcdolia es el mismo personaje que saldrá en el videojuego brony "Curse of the Lost Kingdom". El creador del mismo, Quisco Mcdohl y yo somos amigos, y de hecho él me ayuda a escribir las escenas en las que dudo cómo actuaría su personaje._

_Se agradecen los reviews y valoraciones. Y si no os gusta la historia, os agradeceré si me decís por qué :)._

_Gracias Kefka1994 por tu largo review, ha sido refrescante._

_Hasta la próxima :)._


	3. Capítulo 3: Pacientes cero

Aitana empezó a despertar poco a poco. Se sentía descansada, lo cual era un alivio: significaba que no había hecho ninguna estupidez durante la noche. Pero eso sí: tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal. Abrió los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana no le molestaba a la vista, lo que significaba que no era resaca. Se llevó una pezuña a la frente, donde notó un doloroso chichón.

—¡Au! ¿Pero qué...?

—Hombre, al fin despiertas. ¿Estás bien?

Mcdolia le tendió una pezuña para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Anoche hice... algo?

—No, pero casi. Tuve que cocearte.

—Ya veo...

—Aitana, por el amor de Fausticorn, ¿qué demonios es esa brújula?

La yegua marrón miró a un lado, aún frotándose la frente. No era justo ocultárselo. Mcdolia había evitado que hiciese una estupidez.

—Es una larga historia.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo. La guardia nos busca, tendremos que esperar a la noche.

—No me extraña, me excedí.

Mcdolia esperó a que su amiga encontrar las palabras para empezar su historia..

—No puedo explicar qué es exactamente esta brújula, porque creo que no ha existido jamás un objeto igual. Pero la mejor definición que se me ocurre es: "filacteria incompleta".

—¿Filacteria? ¿Como la filacteria de un lich?

—Sí.

Los liches son criaturas no muertas. Antiguamente, cuando un gran nigromante deseaba vencer a la muerte, se sometía a un doloroso conjuro. Preparaba una un veneno que lo mataría, para así liberar su alma. Esta, en vez de trascender, sería capturada por un objeto cercano: la filacteria del lich. Desde ella, el nigromante podría poseer de nuevo su cuerpo muerto, convirtiéndose, a fin de cuentas, en un muerto viviente. Pero consciente, con todos sus recuerdos y capacidades mágicas, y con el poder de poseer nuevos cadáveres cuando el suyo se descompusiera demasiado.

De hecho, la única forma de matar a un lich era destruír su filacteria. Pero las filacterias solían ser poderosas gemas mágicas, u artefactos arcanos, no una simple brújula.

—Aitana, una brújula barata como la tuya no puede ser una filacteria. No es posible.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso la defino como "filacteria incompleta".

Mcdolia se repanchingó el montón de paja que le había servido de cama, esperando más explicaciones. Aitana siguió hablando.

—Verás, una de mis primeras expediciones fue con un grupo de cazadores de demonios, en Egiptrot. Había indicios de que un nigromante se estaba alzando en el país. Se habían visto espectros, muertos vivientes y demás. Los típicos signos de que la energía nigromántica se estaba concentrando y provocando efectos colaterales.

Nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron hasta una pirámide, en medio del desierto. Éramos quince: ocho unicornos, dos pegasos y cinco ponis de tierra. Solo regresamos ocho.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Entramos en la pirámide, pero cuanto más nos adentrábamos más difícil era orientarse. Las brújulas se volvían locas. Yo estaba intentando encontrar el norte con la mía cuando un compañero me gritó "cuidado". Cuando me giré lo vi. No era un nigromante: era un lich, un unicornio. Entonó un cántico y conjuró contra mí. Por puro instinto alcé la pezuña, con tanta suerte que el hechizo se incrustó en mi brújula. Me salvó la vida.

Entonces llegaron mis compañeros y le atacamos con todo lo que teníamos. El combate fue... horrible. Había espectros surgiendo de todos lados. Los muertos se alzaban del suelo, y el lich podía matar a un poni con un solo hechizo, deteniéndole el corazón. Pero, finalmente, los hechizos de los unicornios lograron atravesar sus defensas.

Tal como planeamos, cuando estuvo indefenso, conjuraron a la vez para inmovilizarlo. Yo fui junto a otros a por su filacteria. Era una enorme gema, una esmeralda. La destruímos, y entonces nos lanzamos todos a acabar con el lich. Pero pasó algo... inesperado.

Aitana sacó la brújula destrozada de su chaleco y la alzó, cogiéndola por la cadena.

—Cuando su cuerpo fue destruído, el alma del lich buscó donde resguardarse. Pero al no encontrar nada fue a por la fuente de energía nigromántica más cercana. Y lo único que encontró fue...

—La brújula —concluyó Mcdolia. Aitana Asintió.

—No ha intentado poseer ningún otro cuerpo, creo que está atrapado en la brújula. Pero en ocasiones ha intentado poseerme a mi. Está debilitado, y no puede conjurar por si mismo: tiene que alimentarse de la energía vital del poni que lleva la brújula. Y temo que si la destruyo, simplemente libere al nigromante. Por eso la llevo conmigo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es que te obedece? ¿Por qué conjura a través de ti?

—Porque le engaño. Para entendernos, le "doy permiso" para usar mi fuerza en algún momento. Cuando lo hace, creo que reconoce como peligro a lo mismo contra lo que estoy combatiendo. Está muy debilitado pero... ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero cada vez que lo uso, durante unas horas, Kolnarg recupera su propia voluntad e intenta poseerme. Especialmente mientras duermo.

Mcdolia se quedó de piedra al oír el nombre.

—¿Kolnarg?

—Sí.

—¿Has dicho "Kolnarg"?

—Sí.

—¿El de la leyenda? ¿El nigromante que arrasó el reino faraónico de Egiptrot? ¿El que invocó un ejército de muertos vivientes para vencer al ejército Grifo? ¿EL PRIMERO DE LOS LICHES?

Aitana asintió.

—Por eso lo llevo. Porque si alguien con poca fortaleza mental encontrara la brújula, Kolnarg podría ser liberado. Y si eso ocurre habrá miles de muertes. Algún día encontraré la forma de acabar con él pero... todavía no sé cómo lo haré.

—¿Va a intentar poseerte otra vez, Aitana?

La arqueóloga estudió la brújula. Aunque la miraba de cerca, realmente estaba escudriñándola con una conexión que sólo existía entre ella y el objeto.

—No. Está dormido.

—Menos mal, no tengo ganas de golpearte de nuevo.

—¡No, por favor! —rió Aitana, guardando la brújula—. ¡Todavía me dejarás gilipollas perdida!

—¿Aún más?

Ambas rieron un poco, pero fueron interrumpidas pronto. Un lobo, el padre de la familia que les acogía, abrió la puerta de la habitación portando dos fardos de tela con él. Era un lobo joven, de unos treinta años. Su cuerpo de fuertes piernas y brazos relataba su trabajo cargando barcos mercantes. Habló con bastante prisa, casi atropellándose con sus palabras.

—Tenéis que iros, ponis. La guardia sabe que estáis por el barrio y están registrando todas las casas. Si os encuentran aquí...

Mcdolia se levantó, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo entiendo, Kassan. Gracias por acogernos en plena noche, nos has salvado la vida.

—Tú salvaste ayer a mi hijo, _Ka'tila_ Mcdolia. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

_Ka'tila_, "respetada". No era una palabra que un lobo utilizara con asiduidad, más que para dirigirse a un superior, o para expresar un profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia alguien. Kassan lanzó los dos fardos de ropa a las yeguas: eran trajes para el desierto completos. Baratos, pero eran efectivos para quitar el calor. Y más importante: las cubrirían completamente. Si caminaban a cuatro patas podrían pasar como dos lobos viajeros. Se vistieron rápidamente.

—Gracias por todo, Kassan —se despidió Mcdolia—. _Salam Aleikum._

—_Aleikum Salam._

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron rápidamente a las calles principales de la ciudad. Disimulando entre la multitud sería más difícil que algún guardia se fijara lo suficiente en ellas como para darse cuenta del engaño. Su principal problema, sin embargo, era cómo continuar su viaje al sur.

—¿Alguna idea, Aitana?

—Sí. Todavía tengo bastante oro encima. Creo que lo mejor será llegar hasta el puerto fluvial, está a un par de horas caminando de aquí. Después pagaré a algún comerciante para que nos lleve río arriba, hasta el corazón de los reinos lobos.

—A mí me suena bien.

Después de mezclarse entre un grupo de transportistas que iban al río, y tras sobornar al guardia de la muralla apropiado, las dos yeguas lograron salir de Taichnitlán y dirigirse al puerto fluvial. El sol del desierto era intenso, pero la brisa que venía del mar unida a los trajes que portaban hicieron que el calor fuera soportable.

—Mcdolia, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que estás... fuera de lugar?

La yegua roja miró a Aitana, con una sonrisa que su amiga no pudo ver debido a las telas.

—¿Te refieres a cuando era una esclava, o así en general?

—No sé, es extraño, pero cuando te miro es... como si no tuvieras que estar aquí. No sé explicarme, me temo, debe ser una paranoia mía.

—Je, no te creas. En el fondo tienes algo de razón.

—¿Y no me lo vas a explicar?

—Nah. A su debido tiempo.

—Joder, cómo te gusta hacerte desear, ¿eh?

Tras un par de horas de caminar, llegaron al puerto. Era, básicamente, un pequeño pueblo que crecía junto al enorme río. Decenas de barcos, más pequeños que los grandes mercantes de Taichnitlán, estaban atracando en el puerto. Otros muchos iban y venían río arriba, mientras inmensas caravanas de transporte traían bienes desde la ciudad.

Se adentraron entre el gentío y se dirigieron directamente al puerto. Aitana buscó a un mozo de cuerdas joven y le pagó un par de monedas a cambio de que le encontrara un capitán dispuesto a llevar a dos pasajeros en su barco. Se notaba que la arqueóloga sabía cómo encontrar servicios sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Después esperaron en una tasca cercana hasta que el mozo volviera a informarles. Ahí pudieron descubrirse la cabeza. Aunque algunos las miraron, curiosos, al poco todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos. Era el típico lugar al que acude la gente que no quiere ser molestada, y nadie quería a la guardia por ahí.

Mientras bebían algo -y Mcdolia descubría la cerveza loba- alguien entró en la sala. Parecía un poni semental, pero era algo más alto. Era blanco, con un patrón de rayas negras sobre su pelaje y crin, la cual caía sobre un lado de su cuello. Miró alrededor unos segundos antes de acercarse a la mesa donde Aitana y Mcdolia se sentaban.

—Me han informado que en mi barco queréis embarcar —expuso la cebra—. Sin duda, de algo queréis escapar.

—Más que escapar, necesitamos ir al sur lo más rápido posible. ¿Puedes llevarnos?

—No tratáis de escapar, pero parece que os buscan. ¿Es que acaso de bruja te acusan?

—No somos un peligro —explicó Mcdolia. La cebra, tras unos segundos, sonrió.

—Brujas serían llamadas por los lobos la mayoría de cebras. No os preocupéis, no hay nada en vosotras que tema. Soy el capitán Santoj.

Ambas yeguas respiraron aliviadas. Ese capitán no parecía ir a delatarlas.

—Aitana Pones, y esta es Mcdolia. ¿Cuál es su precio?

—Cuarenta escudos cada pasajero. Y creedme, el dinero estudio con esmero.

—Vaya —exclamó Aitana—. Y se suponía que las cebras eran espirituales.

—Y los ponis pacíficos, Aitana Pones. No te andes con jeroglíficos.

Aitana se llevó una pezuña bajo el traje y contó con el tacto las monedas que llevaba encima.

—Puedo ofrecerte treinta monedas ahora. ¿Comercias también en los puertos de Equestria?

—Sí, comercio con los ponis.

—En ese caso, te puedo hacer un pagaré oficial. En cualquier puerto de Equestria te pagarán lo que diga en él.

—Es un gran retraso en mi pago. No sé si aceptarlo sería sensato.

—¿Veinte escudos extra lo harían aceptable?

La cebra sonrió mientras se levantaba. Aitana maldijo para sus adentros: no iba a aceptarlo. ¿Y cómo explicar que el destino de miles de lobos podía estar en juego si no llegaban rápido?

—Mi barco es el "Ritual Resonante", muelle doce. Zarparemos al caer la noche.

Sin decir más, Santoj salió de la taberna. Las dos yeguas se miraron, casi sin creer su suerte. Quizá, al final, todo saliera bien.

* * *

Finalmente lograron embarcar sin mayores complicaciones. El capitán Santoj las escondió en una caja de carga, y les puso otras encima para evitar que una inspección de la guardia las descubriera. Un par de horas después de zarpar, el propio capitán las dejó salir.

—Podéis salir, mientras naveguemos seguras os debéis sentir.

El viaje iba a durar tres días. Aitana aprovechó la primera noche para confirmar su teoría: Mater Luminis estaba, evidentemente, avanzando hacia Morek-Sidón. Si realmente era a ese evento al que esperaba Manresht para manifestarse, el tiempo se les echaba encima.

La segunda noche, un vigía dio la voz de alarma: frente a ellos una ciudad parecía estar en llamas. El capitán Santoj cogió un catalejo y observó.

—No nos vamos a detener. Los guardas ya están ahí, no podríamos ayudar, solo entorpecer.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si nos paramos quizá podamos salvar algunas vidas!

Aitana le quitó el catalejo al capitán y observó ella misma. Abrió la boca, sorpendida.

—Mcdolia, el capitán tiene razón.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Se supone que estás aquí para ayudar! ¿Verdad?

—Escucha, a veces hay que...

—¿Hay que qué, Aitana? ¡No me digas que sólo ayudas cuando te conviene!

—¡Joder, Mcdolia, cállate y mira, que ya estamos cerca!

A medida que se acercaban vieron que era un pueblo pequeño. Dos viviendas estaban en llamas, y aunque podían escuchar los gritos asustados de los ciudadanos, vieron que los guardias habían hecho su trabajo: la población estaba reunida cerca del pequeño puerto, protegida por los soldados. Junto a la orilla del río, un grupo de cuatro guardias combatía contra dos criaturas... salidas del mismo infierno.

Eran dos lobos, un macho y una hembra. Su pelaje estaba en llamas. Lo que es más: las llamas surgían de su propia carne con una fuerza imposible, iluminando la noche. No gritaban de dolor: simplemente, se avalanzaban sobre los soldados, rugiendo. Los guardias usaron sus alabardas para mantenerlos a distancia. Finalmente, a una orden del que parecía el sargento, dos lobos atacaron a la vez, ensartando a las criaturas. Estas se revolvieron, pero los otros dos soldados fueron más rápidos: alzaron sus alabardas y las descargaron todas sus fuerzas sobre sus enemigos. Las armas prácticamente partieron en dos a los zombis ardientes. Los seres dejaron de moverse, y las llamas que surgían de ellos se apagaron. Después fueron arrojados al río.

Por los gritos que llegaron desde la orilla, supieron que el sargento estaba ordenando registrar todo el pueblo en busca de más de esas criaturas. Aitana miró a Mcdolia.

—Escúchame bien, ahora no podemos distraernos. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro objetivo! Si nos paramos a ayudar a todo aquel con problemas, sólo surgirán más zombis ardientes.

—Pero...

—¡No hay peros, Mcdolia! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar a Manresht y acabar con él! ¡Sólo así detendremos esta pesadilla antes de que sea imparable!

Se quedaron en silencio. La mayoría de la tripulación del barco no hablaba equestriano, así que no entendieron lo que habían discutido las dos ponis. Un joven lobo seguía mirando a la orilla, en shock, mientras repetía "_Kelting'otar nahter",_ "La fiebre del infierno". Mcdolia, mirando al lobo, preguntó:

—¿Crees que la guardia podría controlar la plaga, Aitana?

—No —dijo ella sin duda—. Esto solo ha sido el principio. Pronto aparecerán más casos, y más numerosos. Llegará el momento en que sólo podrán exterminar a las poblaciones afectadas.

Asintiendo, Mcdolia se acercó al lobo para intentar consolarlo. Aitana sacó el mapa mientras cabilaba para sí misma. "El primer arco de Ob-Nikoón". Era su única pista, y ésta provenía de una canción infantil.

—Como nos equivoquemos, estamos jodidas —murmuró para sí misma.

Las llamas del pueblo fueron empequeñeciendo a medida que el barco de alejaba, hasta convertirse en un diminuto punto luminoso en la lejanía. Al día siguiente llegarían a su destino: _Joth-Lambarg,_ la capital de los Reinos Lobos.

* * *

Con la primera luz del alba, el "Ritual resonante" inició la maniobra de atraque en la capital loba. Unas pocas columnas de humo translúcido indicaban los incendios que acababan de ser sofocados. El puerto estaba en una tensa quietud: los guardias lo habían tomado, evitando que ningún cuidadano embarcara. En cuanto el barco estuvo asegurado al muelle, un soldado se acercó.

—Los comerciantes vendrán a por su mercacía aquí. No bajen del barco, hay una epidemia.

—¿De qué epidemia se trata?

—La fiebre infernal.

Aitana y Mcdolia, sin dudarlo, se prepararon para saltar al puerto. El lobo, aunque no intentó detenerlas, les advirtió:

—Si bajáis a la ciudad no podréis abandonarla hasta que se levante la cuarentena.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Aitana—. Capitán, gracias por el viaje.

—La mejor de las suertes, queridas amigas. Que todas mis bendiciones os sirvan de guía.

Las dos yeguas se adentraron entre las calles de _Joth-Lambarg. _El miedo se respiraba en el ambiente: los comercios estaban cerrados, las ventanas más altas de las viviendas tenían cerradas las persianas. Algunos lobos estaban en la calle, usando maderas para atrancar las puertas y ventanas a nivel de la calle.

—¡Apartáos!

Un grupo de guardias se abrió paso por la calle. Entre ellos portaban dos camillas sobre las que reposaban los cadáveres de dos lobos, uno de ellos un adolescente. El pelaje de ambos estaba totalmente carbonizado y el olor a quemado que emanaba de los cuerpos era nauseabundo. Como si se hubieran carbonizado con un fuego blasfemo para todo ser vivo. Aitana y Mcdolia, ocultas bajo sus trajes, observaron en silencio.

—¿Alguna idea, Mcdolia?

—Sí. Esos lobos debían tener familia. Iré a encontrarla, quizá nos ayuden.

—Yo voy a buscar información sobre algún monumento a Ob-nikoón. Nos encontramos aquí dentro de dos horas, ¿hecho?

—Hecho.

* * *

—Empezó... a media noche.

Mcdolia hablaba con una pareja de lobos. De hecho, los padres del adolescente muerto que habían visto en la calle. Le había relativamente poco tiempo: había encontrado la casa calcinada de la que venían los guardias, y luego solo tuvo que preguntar a los vecinos. Lo más complicado fue cuando tuvo que quitarse el traje, mostrando su naturaleza poni.

—_¡Pero tú eres una poni!_

—_Hay rumores... dicen que había una bruja poni en Taichnitlán._

—_Soy una poni, pero no soy una bruja —explicó Mcdolia con una sonrisa—. De hecho estoy intentando detener la maldición de la fiebre infernal. _

Mcdolia sabía que había llamado la atención de varios lobos de la zona, y que era probable que llamaran a la guardia. Tendría que averiguar lo que pudiera cuanto antes antes de salir a escondidas por la parte trasera de la casa. El lobo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, siguió relatando.

—Nuestro hijo, Caleb... sufría fiebres. Empezaron hace dos días, llamamos al médico del barrio y éste le dio unas hierbas. Dijo que se curaría pero... pero no lo hizo. Fue a peor y... falleció ayer por la tarde.

La loba emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Lo... lo llevamos a casa, como es tradición. Queríamos guardarle vela durante la noche, y esta mañana... incinerarlo. Pero... no... no ocurrió así...

El padre del fallecido bajó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por el shock.

—Por favor, tómese el tiempo que necesite —suplicó Mcdolia. Al cabo de un par de minutos fue la madre la que habló.

—Yo lo estaba guardando. Mi hijo, mi valiente hijo... estaba muerto. Lo sé, ¡una madre sabe cuando su hijo ha muerto! Pero... de repente... se levantó. ¡Se levantó! ¡Mi hijo estaba vivo! ¡Eso es lo que creí!

—Pero cuando abrió los ojos —interrumpió el padre—, vi el fuego. Fuego que ardía tras sus párpados. Y se extendió, mientras Caleb se levantaba. Iba a... iba... oh, Gorksht bendito... ¡iba a matar a su propia madre! Ese no era mi hijo. No lo era.

El padre volvió a callar mientras se concentraba por controlar los temblores que habían invadido su cuerpo.

—Empujé a Caleb y saqué a mi esposa de allí. Después empezaron las llamas... y los gritos. Por toda la ciudad. Dicen que han habido muchos... casos.

La loba se libró del abrazo de su marido y clavó los ojos en Mcdolia. Le transmitió todo su dolor, su rabia y su impotencia. El sufrimiento de una madre que había visto algo peor que a un hijo muerto: había visto a su único hijo convertido en un monstruo.

—Júralo.

—¿Qué?

—Jura que acabaras con esto, poni. Júralo, por todos los dioses. He perdido a mi único hijo, y acabamos de confiar en una extranjera, ¡en una poni!, para compartir este dolor. Todo bajo la promesa de que estás aquí para detener todo esto.

—Amor... —intentó el marido.

—¡Júralo, por todos los dioses! ¡Jura que acabarás con esta pesadilla cuanto antes! ¡Júralo!

Mcdolia se levantó, devolviéndole la mirada a la loba. Una mirada llena de determinación y valor, mezclados con el dolor que le había transmitido la madre.

—Lo juro. Detendremos la fiebre del infierno.

La pareja loba se abrazó cuando la madre rompió a llorar de nuevo, y la yegua roja supo que ya era hora de marcharse. Poniéndose su traje se dirigió hacia la salida trasera de la casa para perderse entre las callejuelas de la capital. Pero antes de salir, una voz la interrumpió.

—Poni.

Era una loba joven, la vecina que había dado cobijo a la pareja tras haber perdido su casa y su hijo.

—Antes de que... ocurriera... sentí algo.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Me desperté, pero tranquila. No era una pesadilla. Pero sentía que algo iba mal. Tenía todo el pelaje erizado y sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca. Y luego tuve mucho miedo.

—Eso es normal, tus vecinos gritaron y había fuego.

—No, no lo entiendes.

La loba miró hacia la sala, asegurándose de que la pareja no la oía.

—Sentí esto unos minutos antes de que empezaran a gritar. Fue antes de que Caleb se levantara, ¿entiendes?

Mcdolia asintió en silencio. Después le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

—Detendremos esto. Lo juro.

* * *

—Una oleada mágica...

Poco después de su encuentro con la pareja de lobos, Mcdolia se encontró con Aitana y se refugiaron en una casa abandonada. Ahí, la yegua roja le contó todo a su amiga, incluído el extraño fenómeno que azotó a la joven loba.

—¿Entonces estos zombis de fuego están creados por un gran conjuro?

—No es tan simple. Creo que la Fiebre Ardiente es un efecto secundario de la comunión de Manresht con fuerzas demoníacas.

—Si es así, cada día se está volviendo más poderoso.

—Cierto...

Aitana sonrió de forma extraña, llena de confianza.

—¿Tienes una idea?

La poni marrón metió la pezuña en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y de él sacó... un artefacto mucho más grande que la propia chaqueta. Era un conjunto de tres aros de latón, unidos entre sí con suaves engranajes. Cuando Aitana desplegó un trípode bajo el artefacto, se pudo apreciar que los aros rotaban en distintas direcicones y ángulos. A Mcdolia le recordaba a un aparato para calcular trayectorias astronómicas.

—¿Cómo guardabas eso ahí dentro?

—Es un bolsillo dimensional. Un regalo de mi padre.

—Un unicornio, supongo.

—Sí. Es el decano de la universidad de Manehattan, el profesor Pones.

Mientras explicaba, Aitana sacó una engarzada punta de metal de algún lugar de su chaleco. Mirando más de cerca, la yegua roja pudo ver que, en la base, llevaba engarzada una gema que brillaba por si misma. Con varios rápidos y hábiles movimientos, la arqueóloga fue tocando distintos puntos del artefacto. A medida que lo hacía, pequeñas runas se iluminaron a lo largo de los aros.

Con un último toque, el aparato cobró vida: los aros empezaron a girar por si mismos, poco a poco, coordinados con precisión milimétrica. Finalmente, Aitana dejó caer la aguja dentro del artefacto. Sorprendentemente, ésta no cayó al fondo, sino que se quedó flotando justo en el centro, girando en el aire poco a poco.

—Perfecto. Con esto podremos encontrar el origen de la energía demoníaca.

—¿Es un detector?

—Algo así, es un artefacto Germareno que conseguí en mi primera expedición.

—¿Conseguiste?

Aitana apartó un poco la vista y tosió dentro de su pezuña.

—Ejjem... bueno, en los registros pone que se perdió en el viaje de vuelta.

Mcdolia se aguantó una risilla.

—Mejor no preguntaré. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Esperar a media noche. Necesitaré unos minutos para que calibrarlo todo. Mejor pasemos desapercibidas hasta entonces.

_Crack_.

Las dos ponis se giraron a la vez hacia el lugar de donde había salido el crujido. En total silencio, Mcdolia se acercó a la puerta y miró asomándose lo menos posible. Abriendo mucho los ojos, se giró hacia Aitana y le hizo gestos con la pezuña. La arqueóloga guardó rápidamente el detector mágico en el chaleco -sin tener que plegarlo siquiera- y se deslizó en sigilo hacia una ventana trasera.

Segundos después de que ambas yeguas abandonaran el edificio, la puerta estalló en pedazos cuando un enorme lobo la atravesó. Cuatro soldados más entraron tras él en tropel.

—¡Ponis, quedáis detenidas por brujería!

—Este... sargento, no están.

—¡Ya lo he visto, idiotas! ¡Desplegáos, buscadlas!

Desde lo alto de un tejado al que habían llegado látigo mediante, Aitana y Mcdolia observaban escondidas a los guardias.

—Gran forma de pasar desapercibidas —bromeó la yegua roja.

—Cago en todo —maldijo la arqueóloga.

* * *

_Nuevo update, si es que os quiero muy mucho. Me saco tiempo para actualizar dos fics radicalmente diferentes, publicar un One-Shot, y hasta de estudiar (bueno, esto último no tanto, pero ya me entendéis :D)._

_Interesante, así que nuestra Aitana porta un peligroso Lich... ¿quién lo iba a decir?_

_Si os está gustando esta historia os recomiendo leer el fic de Quisco Mcdohl "Castlemania: El poni de las sombras". Un Crossover de MLP y Castlevania con Aitana Pones, Mcdolia y Tiny Tales de protagonistas. Su fic acabará siendo canon con la historia de Aitana, pero tardaremos en llegar a ese momento (como hasta el tercer libro)._

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis que escriba más... ¡dejadme reviews, malditos, que siempre se agradece!_

_Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leerme. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Capítulo 4: La noche del fuego

—Bueno, repasemos el plan —comenzó Mcdolia—. Nos escondemos en este edificio y tú despliegas el artefacto.

—Ahham... —murmuró Aitana mientras trabajaba con el mismo.

—Luego esperamos a media noche a que ocurra la "oleada mágica", y tu artefacto debería detectar la fuente, ¿correcto?

La arqueóloga escupió el destornillador con el que estaba manipulando algunas runas del detector y asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a varios palos largos que había en el suelo.

—Pero necesitará varios minutos para triangular la posición, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que deberemos protegerlo.

—Muy observadora. Por suerte el detector no hace ruido y apenas emite luz, por lo que deberíamos pasar desapercibidas.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio.

—Aitana, recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste algo como "pasar desapercibidas", ¿verdad?.

—Sí. Qué puta manía tengo con tentar a la suerte.

—Por cierto, ¿qué son esos palos?

—Pronto, armas para defendernos de los zombis de fuego.

La yegua marrón metió una pezuña en el bolsillo dimensional de su chaqueta y sacó varios objetos metálicos. Eran romboides, con una punta mucho más larga que la otra, y muy afilados. En el extremo más corto tenían un anclaje circular.

—Puntas de lanza...

—Sí. Llevar una espada encima llama la atención y pesa, aparte de que no cabe en mi bolsillo dimensional. Suelo llevar pequeños cuchillos y puntas de lanza, por si acaso.

—Aitana, no pienso matar a nadie.

Sorprendida, ésta miró a Mcdolia. ¿Acaso su amiga no era consciente de a qué se enfrentaban?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Eres consciente de que estamos intentando salvar todo un país de ser arrasado, verdad? ¿De que estamos intentando salvar no cientos, sino miles de vidas?

—Lo sé, Aitana, pero yo nunca mato a nadie. Asesinar a alguien es un acto que va en contra de toda mi forma de ser. Si viajo precisamente como... _guardaespaldas _—la yegua remarcó con un tono distinto aquella palabra—, es porque creo que toda vida puede ser salvada y protegida, aún si se trata de alguien como Nightmare Moon. Una vez muertos, perdemos la oportunidad de redimirnos, y si arrebatamos vidas, dejamos de ser hu... de ser ponis. Se nos dió conocimiento para usarlo como es debido, y no para dilapidarlo empleándolo como si fuesemos animales prehistóricos. No permitiré que nadie caiga mientras esté a mi alcance, sea quien sea y sea lo que sea.

Aitana centró su atención en completar la lanza. Aunque entendía la postura de Mcdolia, para ella había cosas mucho más importantes en juego. Y si matando a alguien se salvaban miles de vidas. Eso sí, respetaría la decisión de su compañera. Asiendo la lanza completada se acercó a Mcdolia.

—Lo respeto, Mcdolia, y que sepas que yo no mataré a nadie a no ser que sea necesario, y mejor no entremos en debate sobre qué significa "necesario". Pero esta noche necesitaré tu ayuda.

—No voy a coger un arma así, Aitana. Aunque estén afectados por la fiebre infernal, esos lobos son...

—Muertos vivientes.

Mcdolia no respondió. En el fondo lo sabía bien, pero le costaba asimilar que alguien que hacía tan solo unos minutos era una persona viva, con sus esperanzas, sueños y familia, se convirtiera tan rápido en un monstruo.

—Los jodidos zombis ardientes son lobos muertos y poseídos por un demonio menor del fuego. Lo único que se puede hacer por ellos es matarlos. Dar descanso a sus almas.

Resignada, Mcdolia aceptó la lanza.

—¿Sabes su punto débil?

—Una de dos: o la cabeza o la columna vertebral. En el peor de los casos les inutilizamos una pierna y corremos. Si quieres acabar con ellos de un golpe, lo más seguro es atravesarles el cuello para partirles las vértebras.

Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, Aitana volvió a sentarse en el suelo para montar más lanzas. Al contrario que su amiga, que se había quedado chocada por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo tan terrible como la mejor forma de matar algo sin alterarse?

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan fría? Acabas de explicarme como quien va a comprar el pan que lo mejor es "partir las vértebras" a los zombis. ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan tranquila?

—Vaya preguntita. Mira, de que mi trabajo salga bien o mal depende la vida de miles de personas inocentes. Y hago esto en cada maldita expedición que va más allá de investigar un nuevo yacimiento: me enfrento a maldiciones, magos y demonios ancestrales. Lo que hago es una mierda, y muchos me considerarían una criminal, pero haciéndolo, Mcdolia, he salvado muchísimas más vidas de las que puedes imaginar.

Mientras hablaba, Aitana terminó de montar su propia lanza. La sopesó en la pezuña, calibrando el equilibrio, antes de lanzarla con ambos cascos contra una pared, donde se quedó clavada. Satisfecha, la recogió.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo "mejor" de mi trabajo? Que el mundo jamás sabrá lo que he hecho. Hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas, porque pueden llevar a imbéciles sedientos de poder a la locura. No voy a recibir una maldita recompensa, practicamente nadie vendrá a ayudarme, y nunca seré conocida como las portadoras de los elementos. No soy una asesina, pero en ocasiones no hay otro remedio.

—Siempre hay una alternativa, Aitana. Siempre.

—No sabes nada del mundo que hay tras la capa de bondad, amistad y felicidad que cubre Equestria. No tienes ni puta idea.

—¡No me digas lo que sé o dejo de saber, Aitana! ¡Si hay algo que sé es que el asesinato es un crimen contra todo lo que significa ser un poni! ¡Contra lo que significa ser un ser vivo con raciocinio! Te equivocas, Aitana Pones. La muerte no es el camino.

Aitana miró en silencio, pero severamente, a su amiga. El detector seguía girando lentamente, con la aguja suspendida en su centro pero sin señalar a nada en concreto.

—Mira, yo funciono así: mi objetivo es detener a Manresht, y nada más me importa. Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no me toques los cojones. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

Aitana volvió a sus mapas, intentando buscar alguna pista más en la poca información que tenía. Mcdolia estuvo a punto de gritarle, ¿por qué demonios le faltaba al respeto de esa manera? ¡Si seguía viva, si Kolnarg no la había poseído un par de noches antes era gracias a ella! Estaban metidas en una situación espantosa, en la que las vidas de miles de lobos dependían de lo que hicieran a continuación. El peso de la responsabilidad estaba haciendo que Mcdolia empezara a perder los nervios.

Y Aitana, en ese momento... seguía manteniendo la calma. A pesar de los insultos que había dicho antes, en ningún momento se había alterado. La yegua roja no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello. Esa arqueóloga no iba tras un tesoro: estaba cazando una maldición. Era consciente de que cada segundo que perdiera estaba costándole la vida a cientos de lobos... y aún así mantenía la calma. Era la fría lógica de un poni que sabía centrar sus objetivos, ignorando el resto de detalles, en pos de un bien mayor. ¿Acaso para la arqueóloga el fin justificaba los medios? Si era así, Mcdolia no la acompañaría. No podía, era algo totalmente contrario a su ética.

Sin embargo... Aitana se había desviado del camino. Había consumido una parte importante de sus recursos y había arriesgado su propia vida sólo para rescatarla. Dos veces, de hecho. A una completa desconocida, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso no cuadraba con el estilo de alguien que antepone sus objetivos a cualquier otra cosa. Aitana era un misterio para ella. No acababa de comprender totalmente sus motivaciones, quizá porque ambas eran muy diferentes. Pero, considerando la maldición que se estaba echando sobre los Reinos Lobos, algo estaba claro: tenía que ayudarla. Asiendo la lanza avanzó un par de pasos hacia su amiga.

—Te ayudaré a acabar esto, Aitana. Pero ya sabes mi opinión, no me gustaría enfrentarme a ti.

—A ninguna nos gustaría.

Mcdolia no supo si debía interpretar esa respuesta como una amenaza, por lo que prefirió no preguntar. Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el ocaso, la arqueóloga rebuscó en su zurrón y sacó varios rollos de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, y empezó a escribir algo. Al final, a Mcdolia le pudo la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar. Se dio cuenta que Aitana estaba escribiendo todo lo que había averiguado y lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Cuando terminó, la poni marrón enrolló el pergamino y sacó un pequeño bote de su bolsillo. Era de cristal, y dentro tenía algún tipo de sustancia verde y muy brillante. Cuando abrió el bote una llamarada del mismo color surgió del mismo y, sin perder un instante, lanzó el pergamino dentro de esta, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Enviar un mensaje a otros arqueólogos como yo. Si no conseguimos detener esto, alguien tendrá que hacerlo por nosotras.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio. En la calle, las patrullas seguían buscando a las dos "brujas ponis", pero nadie parecía haber reparado en dónde se escondían.

* * *

Hacía ya un rato que el sol se había ocultado. Antorchas y farolas iluminaban las calles, patrulladas por numerosos guardias. Salvo por el ruido de los soldados, la ciudad estaba en un completo y tenso silencio. Aitana había subido a la azotea del edificio en el que se habían hecho fuertes y miraba hacia el norte. O mejor dicho, se encaraba en esa dirección, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haces, Aitana?

—Espero a la magia.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo. Cállate.

Molesta, Mcdolia guardó silencio. Vale que estuviera concentrada, pero Aitana tenía una habilidad especial para ser desagradable. Se distrajo unos minutos ajustándose el arnés que le había dado su amiga: era un sencillo cinturón con enganches en ambos costados. Estaba pensado para introducir en estos la base de la lanza, para que así un poni pudiera manejarla con una pezuña y resistir embestidas, transfiriendo el impacto a todo su cuerpo sin perder el equilibrio. Aunque nunca había combatido con lanza, Mcdolia había visto a los guardias de Canterlot usar arneses similares en sus armaduras, y esperaba poder hacerlo bastante bien.

Pasaron algo más de una hora. En todo ese rato Aitana a duras penas se movió. Era curioso, cuando la conoció le pareció más bien una yegua de acción poco paciente. Sin embargo ahora estaba dando muestras de una paciencia que estaba enervando a la misma Mcdolia. Se distrajo mirando al cielo nocturno del desierto. El firmamento mostraba una vista espectacular. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, a poca altura sobre el horizonte. Como siempre, la temperatura había caído con el sol, y en ese momento hacía algo de frío. Se levanto una ligera brisa cálida que movió las crines de las yeguas. Con un sobresalto, la arqueóloga abrió los ojos.

—¡Ahí está!

—¿Qué?

Sin responder, Aitana Pones echó a correr escaleras abajo. La yegua roja se quedó perpleja, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Fue a seguir a su amiga cuando ella también lo sintió: El pelaje sobre su lomo y espalda se había erizado sin razón. Y de pronto una sensación de peligro se disparó en su mente. Se giró en todas direcciones sin ver nada ni sentir otra cosa que no fuera la adrenalina atenazando su estómago.

—Por el amor de Fausticorn, ¿qué diantres?

—¡Es la magia, Mcdolia! ¡Es magia demoníaca, por eso tienes miedo, no le hagas caso!

Al eso, la yegua roja bajó al piso inferior. Aitana estaba trasteando con el detector mágico, mientras murmuraba "vamos, vamos, funciona". Al cabo de pocos segundos, el artefacto empezó a moverse con más velocidad, y sus runas empezaron a brillar con fuerza. La aguja en el centro rotó sobre su punto medio a toda velocidad, concentrando poco a poco su giro en un amplio cono que apuntaba al noreste.

—¡Sí señor, vamos pequeño, dime dónde está!

Pero el entusiasmado grito de Aitana se vio eclipsado por otros. En la calle varios lobos gritaron justo antes de que hubiera una explosión. Mcdolia miró por la ventana. A dos calles de distancia, una casa había estallado en llamas. Varios lobos corrían por sus vidas... y otros corrían ya muertos. Emanando un fuego imposible de su propia carne, varios zombies perseguían a sus próximas víctimas. Una orden militar precedió a una patrulla que cargó contra los zombies. En el camino abrieron pasillos en la formación para que los ciudadanos pudieran resguardarse tras los soldados.

Por una esquina aparecieron corriendo dos lobos: una madre y su lobezno. Uno de los zombis demoníacos apareció tras ellos, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Mcdolia, no era lento en absoluto. Galopaba a cuatro patas, rugiendo de forma imposible. No era especialmente veloz, pero sí lo suficiente para obligar a un poni a galopar por su vida.

—¡Aitana! ¡Están apareciendo muchos zombis!

—¡Ya lo oigo! ¡Hago lo que puedo!

—¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

—¡No! ¡Necesitamos saber dónde está Manresht, necesito más tiempo!

Mcdolia galopó hacia la azotea, pero lo que vio la dejó de piedra: había fuego. Mucho fuego por todas partes: más de una docena de casas habían empezado a arder, y en algunas las llamas eran tan violentas que, si quedaba alguien en el interior, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Los gritos se sucedían por doquier, y por la calle pudo ver a varios lobos huír de los zombis. Era fácil localizar a los monstruos en la oscuridad, pero ello no hacía que fuese más fácil escapar de ellos. El fuego empezó a crecer de forma imposible en varias calles, cortando las rutas de huida de los ciudadanos.

—¡Aitana, tenemos que ayudar!

—¡Ya está cerca, ya casi lo tengo!

—¡Oh, por todos los demonios!

Mcdolia asió su lanza y la enganchó en el arnés, dispuesta a saltar a la calle para intentar salvar a alguien, a cualquiera. Pronto vio su primer objetivo: había un pequeño grupo de lobos que, huyendo de un zombi, se habían encontrado en un callejón sin salida. Pero antes de que Mcdolia saltara en su ayuda ocurrió algo sorprendente: el zombi ignoró a sus presas. Lo que es más: sin ninguna causa aparente cambió de dirección y se alejó de los civiles.

Extrañada, la poni roja miró en otra dirección. Un grupo de ciudadanos huía, pero ningún lobo ígneo les seguía. Varios zombis avanzaron por una calle, ignorando a una loba anciana que habría sido una presa fácil. Mcdolia observó las trayectorias de todos los monstruos que veía... y entendió qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Aitana, vienen hacia aquí!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Todos los zombis vienen hacia aquí!

Vio un grupo de cinco de estos seres acercarse. Pero al llegar a un calle transversal una patrulla de guardias apareció, preparada para el combate. Sin embargo, solo dos de los zombis se separaron del grupo, haciendo crecer las llamas sobre su cuerpo y bloqueando el paso a los soldados. Los otros tres siguieron su camino sin oposición hacia el edificio en el que se refugiaban las ponis.

—Por todo lo que es... ¡Son inteligentes! ¡Están usando tácticas de grupo, son inteligentes!

En el nivel inferior Aitana estudió el artefacto. Todavía no había detectado el orígen de la magia. Las runas brillaban cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la aguja ajustaba cada vez más su gijo hacia una dirección concreta.

—¡Al piso de abajo! ¡Manresht nos ha detectado, sabe que podemos localizarle! ¡Tenemos que aguantar, no habrá otra oportunidad!

—¡Movámonos a otro sitio!

—¡No! Si muevo el detector tendremos que empezar otra vez. ¡Tenemos que aguantar!

Mcdolia galopó escaleras abajo junto a Aitana. A través de la puerta que daba a la calle ya se podían escuchar los rugidos de los zombis acercarse. Las llamas empezaron a lanzar amenazadores halos de luz a través de los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. Los pocos muebles del edificio estaban amontonados en la puerta principal, pero ambas yeguas sabían que no servirían de mucho. Mcdolia lanzó una risita nerviosa.

—Llevar encima a un peligroso Lich y ser poseída por este, pelearte contra mercenarios, ser acusada de bruja y ahora esto... ¡en solo cuatro días! ¿Cómo lo haces para meterte en estos líos, Aitana?

Aitana apoyó tres de las lanzas que había fabricado contra la pared, y cogió otra. El rugido de los monstruosos lobos era cada vez más fuerte, y pronto se escuchó el primer golpe contra una ventana, mientras el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada invadía la vivienda.

—Sinceramente, Mcdolia...

Con un crujido ensordecedor, la garra llameante de un lobo atravesó la madera de una ventana. Sin perder un instante, Aitana saltó y ensartó al monstruo a través del agujero. El ataque atravesó limpiamente la cabeza del zombi, pero este siguió con vida, obligando a Aitana a recuperar su lanza y retroceder.

—... no tengo ni idea. La cabeza no les mata, apunta al cuello.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas yeguas ajustaron las lanzas en sus respectivos arneses y se prepararon para el combate. Los golpes se sucedieron por todas las entradas posibles, pero no se abrió ninguna. El humo empezó a invadir la estancia cuando la madera de puertas y ventanas empezó a arder. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego y las agitadas respiraciones de las yeguas.

Con un ensordecedor sonido, todas las entradas explotaron a la vez en una deflagración de trozos de madera y astillas incandescentes, obligando a las ponis a retroceder y cubrirse. Se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia... y fue cuando comprendieron el infierno al que iban a hacer frente.

Varios lobos entraron: el fuego emanaba de su carne con una fuerza antinatural. Entraron a cuatro patas, pero cuando estuvieron frente a Aitana y Mcdolia se pusieron en pie, sacando las garras. Unas garras que se habían vuelto más grandes y afiladas que las de cualquier lobo con vida. Los ojos de los monstruos brillaban con fuego, ira y sangre. Abrieron sus enormes fauces, mostrando las llamas que ardían en sus gargantas, y rugieron. Un rugido que, más que el de un lobo, parecía el bullir de un volcán en erupción. Mcdolia retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, pero Aitana desobedeció a sus instintos. Escogió un objetivo y, sin dudar, se lanzó contra él. El rugir del zombi quedó truncado cuando la lanza de la arqueóloga le atravesó la garganta con gran precisión, la cual pudo sentir el crujir de huesos a través de la empuñadura de su arma. El lobo infernal se quedó inmovil, como si no hubiese notado el ataque. Pero, al poco, las llamas que le cubrían se apagaron, y el ser cayó inerte al suelo.

Los otros lobos no tardaron en girarse contra Aitana, que se vio obligada a abandonar su lanza y saltar hacia atrás para esquivar garras y llamaradas. Recogiendo otra arma de la pared, gritó:

—¡Ese miedo que sientes no es natural! ¡Es la magia infernal, engaña a los sentidos, aterroriza tu alma! ¡Ignóralo!

Un certero lanzazo de Mcdolia devolvió a otro zombi a la muerte.

—¡Entendido!

Los demonios se lanzaron sobre las ponis en masa. Ambas aguantaron para ensartar a los dos primeros, soltaron las lanzas y retrocedieron escaleras arriba, recogiendo dos armas más que tenían preparadas. Los lobos las alcanzaron, pero una soberbia coz de Mcdolia tiró a uno rodando por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior y llevándose consigo al resto de no muertos. Aitana bajó tras ellos para rematar a los que pudiera, pero lo que encontró en el piso de abajo la hizo cambiar de idea.

Todo el edificio estaba lleno de esas criaturas. No pudo contarlas, porque las violentas llamas le tapaban la vista. Pero eran sencillamente demasiadas, y el calor abrasador. Era una suerte que las casas lobas se construyeran con barro y ladrillo. Los lobos frente a la escalera cogieron aire a la vez. Aitana frenó en seco e intentó retroceder demasiado tarde. Las llamas surgieron de las fauces de los lobos, sin dejar ningún resquicio en el que cubrirse. Intentó echarse al suelo, con la vana esperanza de evitar morir abrasada.

Sin embargo, sintió un tremendo golpe y algo que la agarraba. Al abrir los ojos vio a Mcdolia cargando con ella... ¡y estaban en el piso de arriba! La llamarada que a punto estuvo de calcinarla viva surgió a través del hueco de las escaleras.

—¿Pero qué coj...? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Estaba abajo y sola!

—¡No preguntes, que llegan los zombis!

La arqueóloga se recuperó de la impresión y, tan rápido como pudo, cogió una pequeña mesa y la tiró escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de que frenara a los monstruos. Miró al artefacto, la aguja del cual giraba cada vez más lentamente, apuntando al norte-noreste.

—¡Ya casi está!

—¡Cuidado!

Un lobo llameante subió la escalera y atacó a Aitana. Esta saltó hacia atrás, y lanzó una coz con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando al monstruo al suelo. Pero en esos escasos segundos varios zombis más entraron en la estancia y se dividieron, cargando directamente contra las ponis. Aitana esquivó varios garrazos a duras penas, viéndose superada e incapaz de contraatacar. De pronto notó un movimiento a su izquierda.

—¡MCDOLIA STRIKE!

Un lobo salió proyectado contra una pared, pero cuando Aitana miró no vio a su amiga. Un movimiento a su derecha, y otro zombi fue lanzado contra otro muro. La arqueóloga, aunque no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, lo iba a aprovechar. Metió la pezuña en el bolsillo y de él sacó el látigo, lo cogió con la boca y se movió a un lado.

Hubo un nuevo movimiento junto a los lobos. Esta vez pudo ver a Mcdolia lanzando una coz con una velocidad casi imposible. Aitana lanzó el látigo antes incluso de que el zombi recibiera el impacto. El monstruo, mientras estaba en el aire, fue atrapado por el arma de Aitana. Esta hincó las pezuñas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando la trayectoria del zombi y lanzándolo contra sus hermanos, que fueron derribados.

—¡Mira! —gritó Mcdolia señalando al artefacto.

La aguja estaba quieta, señalando hacia una dirección. La arqueóloga corrió y leyó las runas, mientras los demonios se levantaban y aún más llegaban al piso superior.

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó, guardando el artefacto—. ¡22 millas, nor-noreste! ¡VAMOS!

Las yeguas subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras los zombis de fuego se lanzaban tras ellas. Sin detenerse un segundo, Aitana lanzó su látigo para engancharlo a una viga sobresaliente de una casa vecina y usarlo para llegar al tejado de esta. Los zombis intentaron seguirlas, pero solo lograron estrellarse contra la calle. Lejos de detenerse, se levantaron y corrieron al nuevo edificio, derribando la puerta. Aitana y Mcdolia rezaron porque no hubiera nadie en esa casa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Aitana?

—Salir de la ciudad. Por la mañana los imbéciles de la guardia nos darán caza. ¡Vamos!

Recorrieron parte de la ciudad saltando de tejado en tejado. Los zombis, desde la calle, las perseguían incansablemente. Decenas de edificos estaban en llamas, iluminando la noche con el calor de la muerte. Los gritos de ayuda y las llamadas a familiares y amigos desaparecidos se confundían con las ordenes de los soldados que intentaban en vano frenar la fiebre infernal. Las ponis siguieron recorriendo los tejados en dirección a la muralla hasta que llegaron a una zona que ya no era más que un montón de ruinas incandescentes. No tuvieron otra alternativa que descender a la calle.

En cuanto la pisaron, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para esquivar a un grupo de aterrorizados civiles que huían por sus vidas. Tras ellos aparecieron los monstruos, con sus ojos imposibles fijos en Aitana y Mcdolia.

—Mierda, ¡pensé que sólo seguían el rastro del detector!

—¡Mejor que nos intenten atrapar, así dejarán al resto en paz! ¡Corre!

Jadeando, siguieron a los civiles hacia el este, para después tomar una calle al norte. Los zombis ardientes no eran más rápidos que un poni al galope, pero eran muchos e incansables. El agotamiento hacía mella en las dos ponis, y las distancias se acortaban. Dos zombis surgieron de un callejón, cortándoles la retirada. Aitana reaccionó al instante: cogió su látigo con los dientes, saltó tan alto como pudo y lo enganchó a una farola. Aprovechó la inercia que ganó para golpear a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Mcdolia simplemente embistió al otro ser, sin detenerse en su carrera. Sin embargo, el lobo lanzó una llamarada. La yegua roja siguió corriendo unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que el pelaje sobre su lomo estaba ardiendo. Por puro instinto, se lanzó al suelo para sofocarel fuego. Cuando se puso en pie de un salto, el demonio se había abalanzado sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Agáchate!

Mcdolia lo hizo. Aitana, todavía columpiándose con su látigo, pasó a toda velocidad sobre la yegua roja, pateando al monstruo con una fuerza increíble. Aterrizó al momento, desenganchando el arma al mismo tiempo. No hizo falta que dijera nada para que Mcdolia la siguiera a través de las calles de _Joth-Lambarg._

El mundo de las dos yeguas se convirtió en un caótico mosaico de gritos, llamas y garras. Los monstruos surgían de todas partes, la guardia los combatía y trataba en vano de salvar a los civiles. Muchos estaban cayendo esa noche, demasiados, y Mcdolia lo sabía. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por abrirse paso a la muralla, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder detenerse a ayudar. Por primera vez comprendió cuánta razón llevaba Aitana: tenían que llegar al fondo de esa maldición para detenerla.

Y tenían que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Varios monstruos surgieron de entre las casas en llamas. Mcdolia galopó hacia el primero y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole una pierna. Recogió la lanza de un soldado muerto del suelo y, con ambas pezuñas, la usó para atravesar el cuello de un segundo zombi. Se lanzó contra un tercero, girando sobre sus patas delanteras y golpeándolo con las traseras, lanzándolo contra una pared con tanta fuerza que esta se agrietó.

Cuando volvió a correr junto a Aitana, su amiga la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?! ¡Nadie se mueve tan rápido!

Mcdolia no comprendió a qué se refería su amiga hasta que miró atrás. Los tres lobos que había derribado estaban separados más de diez metros entre ellos.

—Llámalo adrenalina. ¡Ahí está la muralla, vamos!

Las casas de la periferia de la ciudad eran más pobres y bajas, lo que les permitió usarlas para trepar a la muralla. Solo había un aterrado guardia novato guardándola, el resto estaban combatiendo a los zombis. No llegó a ver a las ponis, sólo escuchó su galopar antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando se recuperó, solo alcanzó a ver a las dos "brujas" galopar hacia el noreste, dejando un sendero de pisadas sobre la arena del desierto.

* * *

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

_Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Pa que os quejéis, que encuentro tiempo para actualizar dos fics radicalmente diferentes y subir un one-shot :D. _

_Gracias al autor Quisco Mcdohl por ayudarme con las escenas de Mcdolia (Sí,el personaje es suyo). Si os están gustando los personajes de esta historia, os recomiendo leer su fic "Castlemania: El poni de las sombras", en el que salen Aitana y Mcdolia como protagonistas. Su fic acabará siendo canon con la trilogía Aitana Pones, pero tardaremos un tiempo en llegar ahí (hasta casi el final del tercer libro de la trilogía)._

_Voy a editar un poco el primer capítulo. Os menciono los dos detalles:_

_-Descripción de Mcdolia: "Pelaje rojizo, pelo negro **recogido en dos coletas** y una cutie mark en forma de reloj"._

_-Poco más adelante: "...decidió no comentar nada, todavía. **Aunque le extrañó: había visto la nave "La sirena mutilada" atracada en el puerto, pero su capitana no comerciaba con esclavos"**._

_El primer cambio es porque me colé en la descripción -las coletas son algo característico del personaje Mcdolia-. La segunda es porque... bueno. Ya veréis, jejeje._

**_Respuestas a reviews:_**

_Unade: Gracias :). Es un placer que una persona que no duda en meterme collejas cuando hago algo mal me alabe._

_Kefka1994:__ Gracias por tus reviews, son siempre una alegría a la hora de escribir. La verdad es que dudé si desvelar ya el misterio de la brújula, pero pensé precísamente que hacerlo ahora metería más tensión a la historia en general. Me alegro de que pienses que ha ocurrido precisamente eso._

_Pokey:__ Aunque ya te respondí en un review, quería decir que me alegro de que te agrade la historia. Personalmente, no creo que sea por lo que tú mencionas por lo que la gente no me lee, pero agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo en compartir tu opinión :)._

_Ultros:__ Sí, por supuesto que Aitana está inspirada en Indiana Jones. A decir verdad, este personaje nació en una partida de rol por foro. En su origen, tenía la idea de una "Una venturera que lleva siempre un sombrero, un látigo, un chaleco y una brújula rota". Y a base de jugar y desarrollarlo, acabó creándose el personaje que veis en esta historia. Y sí, tenía idea de meter una fobia -como otro guiño a Indiana Jones-, pero ya se verá. Si llega el momento en que pegue meter una situación cómica, la meteré. Pero yo nunca fuerzo escenas, por más bien que suenen en mi cabeza, jajaja. Gracias por el review :)._

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis que escriba más rápido... reviews, follows y favs siempre ayudan ;)._

_Gracias por leerme, un saludo y hasta pronto._

_PD: Para mi desgracia, me temo que quizá esto se convierta en una cuadrilogía... veremos._


	5. Capítulo 5: Las ruinas junto al Narval

La claridad del nuevo día precedió al sol de la princesa Celestia, el cual se preparaba para mostrarse, implacable e inmisericorde, sobre el desierto. El relente de la noche empezó a retirarse y en pocos minutos dejaría paso al insoportable calor característico de los Reinos Lobos. Sobre el horizonte, hacia el suroeste, varias columnas de humo se alzaban. No se podía ver de dónde surgían exactamente, pero las dos yeguas que caminaban por la arena sabían bien que eran restos del desastre de _Joth-Lambarg_.

—¿Falta mucho, Aitana?

—Oh, por todo lo que... Mcdolia, te juro que si lo vuelves a preguntar te quito tu ración de agua.

—Pero en serio, llevamos la mitad de la noche caminando. ¿Cuánto puede faltar?

—Probablemente un par de horas. Tendremos que buscar un refugio pronto.

—Sí, quizás lanzarnos al desierto sin pensar una ruta no fue una gran idea...

La arqueóloga se detuvo, mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada..

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—En parte, supongo —contestó Mcdolia—. Aunque creo que estoy... tratando de...

—¿Qué?

Mcdolia se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con una expresión de dolor que incluso Aitana logró captar.

—Aitana, si mi trabajo es proteger ponis es porque siempre he tenido... el don de la oportunidad. Siempre conseguía aparecer en el momento oportuno para salvar a aquel que lo necesitase y nunca nadie había tenido que... —la yegua bajó la vista—. Pero esto... esto ha sido distinto. Tantísimas vidas consumidas por esa maldición... y yo no he podido hacer nada por ellas... nada. Salvo ahorrarles una existencia cruel dándoles el golpe de gracia... Me siento tan...

Macdolia no acabó la frase, sino que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes con rabia. Culpa, remordimientos, vergüenza... ella misma no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Sin poder evitarlo revivió varios momentos de la noche anterior: los gritos de terror, las caras de angustia, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo...

Sintió el contacto de Aitana contra su flanco, como un suave empujón.

—Escucha, Mcdolia. Lo que has vivido es una mierda, algo que pocos ponis podrían superar. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo... pero ahora no. Ahora necesito... necesitamos que te centres, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a seguir adelante, vamos a encontrar a Manresht y acabaremos con esta matanza.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo conseguimos? —respondió entre dientes.

—Envié un mensaje anoche. Si no lo conseguimos, otro arqueólogo acabará con esto.

Mcdolia abrió los ojos de golpe, se separó de su amiga y la encaró, con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué no han venido a ayudar?! ¡Esto nos viene grande, Aitana! ¡Miles de personas inocentes están muriendo, ¿y tus compañeros esperan que lo resuelvas o mueras antes de mover un dedo?!

—No han venido porque somos muy pocos lo que investigamos lo oculto, y cada cual tiene sus propios asuntos entre pezuñas. El arqueólogo más cercano está a varias semanas de viaje de aquí. No pueden ayudarnos, ¡deja de una vez de desesperar y culpar a otros de lo ocurrido, joder! Todas las personas de las que hablas dependen de nosotras, y no vas a arreglarlo gritando y llorando en medio del desierto.

—¡Podrías decir lo que sabes a la guardia loba! ¡Alguien nos ayudaría!

—¡No digas gilipolleces! En los Reinos Lobos sólo los más ambiciosos y crueles llegan a ser alguien en el ejército, y los mercenarios luchan por dinero. ¿De verdad quieres acercar a alguien así a una fuente demoníaca?

—¡Dices eso para sentirte bien! Empiezo a creer que haces esto solo por la aventura, o quizá por las riquezas. ¡Eres una hipócrita!

Cuando Mcdolia dijo eso, algo cambió en Aitana. La arqueóloga, con una mezcla de rabia e indignación en la cara, se agachó ligeramente y cargó contra su amiga, buscando empujarla con el flanco y derribarla. Pero Mcdolia hizo gala de su gran velocidad una vez más, apartándose del camino de la arqueóloga y poniéndose a su espalda. Aitana rodó por el suelo, evitando la embestida de la yegua roja y se puso en pie.

—¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Me pides que te ayude, cuando es evidente que no confías en nadie!

—¡¿Y qué cojones esperas?! ¡Claro que no confío en nadie!

—Te equivocas, Aitana. Porque si algo sé, es que hay que confiar.

Aitana lanzó una amarga carcajada al aire.

—¡No tienes ni puta idea! Me he enfrentado a demonios de todos los tipos, ¡no puedes contar con el primer idiota bienintencionado que se te ponga por delante para ayudarte! ¡Pocos están preparados para enfrentarse a los horrores del Tártaro!

—¡¿Y de verdad esperas luchar sola?! ¡Eso es muy prepotente por tu parte!

—¡Por supuesto que lucho sola! ¿Crees que los demonios son solo sangre, fuego y destrucción? No tienes ni puta idea. Los demonios corrompen, seducen y engañan. Engañan a imbéciles ambiciosos para condenar sus almas por toda la eternidad y así poder poner sus garras en este mundo.

Aitana avanzó unos pasos.

—Los soldados lobos luchan por la gloria o por el poder. Los mercenarios por el oro. ¡Y los demonios lo usarán para seducirles, para poseerlos! ¡Cualquier aliado que lleve a enfrentarse a Manresht podría volverse contra mi! Dime, ¿en quién cojones quieres confiar para esto, Mcdolia? ¡Dímelo, estoy deseando escucharlo!

Tras el arrebato de la arqueóloga, la aludida se quedó en silencio. Buscó una repuesta, alguien en quien confiar. Pero, por más que pensara, no conocía a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ti... tiene que haber alguien, Aitana.

Esta no respondió mientras el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte. El calor empezó a dejarse notar con intensidad. Aitana rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó los dos trajes del desierto, tirándole uno a Mcdolia a continuación.

—Póntelo, aquí es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sin esperar repuesta, la arqueóloga se puso en camino. Tras unos segundos, Mcdolia logró preguntar:

—Pero entonces... ¿por qué confías en mi?

—Porque buscas salvar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio. Solo puedo confiar en personas como tú.

Mcdolia se quedó quieta, mirando cómo la otra yegua se alejaba poco a poco. Estaban solas en el desierto, y con el peso de toda una nación sobre los hombros. ¿Y Aitana se dedicaba a hacer esto, día sí y día también? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Tras unos segundos se echó el traje encima y seguir a su amiga. Le ayudaría a detener al diabolista, por todos aquellos que aún vivían, y por todos a los que no había podido salvar.

Mientras trazaban su camino hacia el noreste, las dos yeguas se cruzaron con una caravana de lobos. Se escondieron, temiendo que fueran grupos de guardias que las buscaban. Pero la realidad era mucho más terrible: eran ciudadanos, trabajadores y familias completas. Lobos que, en su desesperación por escapar de la maldición de la fiebre infernal, prefirieron probar suerte atravesando el desierto. Todos en la caravana mostraban el cansancio y el miedo en sus rostros. Algunos estaban malheridos, otros habían perdido gran parte del pelaje por las quemaduras. Los más fuertes arrastraban trineos de arena sobre los que descansaban los lobos más heridos y los lobeznos.

—En fin, mejor que sigamos y... ¿Mcdolia?

Sin escucharla, la yegua roja se puso en pie y se acercó sin esconderse a la caravana. Aitana maldijo para sí misma y la siguió. Estúpida y sentimental yegua, no deberían perder el tiempo con esto, no podían arriesgarse a que la guardia les siguiera la pista. Como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, un gran lobo gris oscuro surgió del grupo. Portaba una armadura de cuero y una inmensa alabarda. De su cinto colgaba una cimitarra, y a la espalda llevaba un escudo de madera.

—¡No os acerquéis, brujas, sé quiénes sois! —farfulló en lobo, poniéndose en guardia. Los civiles retrocedieron, alejándose de las ponis.

—¡Tranquilos! Me llamo Mcdolia. Sé lo que habéis oído, pero sabed que es mentira. No somos brujas, nosotras no hemos creado esto. Estamos intentando ayudar.

—¡Mentís! ¡Queréis extender la maldición entre esta gente, malditas!

Mcdolia, en vez de responder, se quitó el traje y se giró para mostrar su lomo. El pelaje ennegrecido del mismo era un silencioso testimonio del enfrentamiento que tuvo contra los demonios la noche anterior.

—A nosotras también nos han atacado. Estamos intentando encontrar el origen de todo esto y detenerlo cuanto antes. Pero os podemos ayudar, tenemos agua y... eh... —Mcdolia se dirigió a Aitana—. Oye, ¿tienes vendas?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la arqueóloga asintió. .

—Tenemos agua y algunas vendas —concluyó Mcdolia—. Dejad que os ayudemos, por favor.

Algunos de los civiles se miraron entre ellos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Fue una loba joven la que se atrevió, finalmente, a hablar.

—Mi hijo... mi hijo está herido.

Cogiendo las vendas que le dió Aitana, Mcdolia avanzó hacia la madre. La arqueóloga la siguió, pero de pronto se encontró con una alabarda cortándole el paso.

—Suelta las armas, poni.

La aludida miró al soldado con cara de cruz. Evidentemente, todavía portaba una lanza que había conseguido en algún momento durante su huída de _Joth-Lambarg. _No es que le gustara cargar con ella, pero la noche anterior había demostrado ser un arma muy efectiva contra los zombis de fuego.

—¿Las vas a soltar tú, lobo? —el soldado, tenso, no respondió, implicando el "no" con su silencio—. Entonces yo tampoco. No hagamos gestos violentos y todo irá bien.

Aitana rodeó la alabarda, se acercó a un carro y sacó su cantimplora, dispuesta a compartir parte de su ración. Al ver las miradas sospechosas que le lanzaron los que la rodeaban, suspiró y pegó un largo trago.

—¿Os basta para convenceros de que no estoy intentando envenenaros? Joder, si esto me pasa por ayudar.

Mcdolia, mientras tanto, se dedicó a ayudar a los heridos, vendando quemaduras y heridas. No era una experta en ello, pero sabía que cubrir una quemadura evitaría que esta se infectara y que el herido perdiera agua a través de ella. Mientras lo hacía, pudo averiguar que esa caravana la formaban los supervivientes de media docena de pueblos... y no eran más que treinta lobos. Los pocos guardias apostados en cada asentamiento habían muerto a los pocos minutos de empezar el ataque. A diferencia de lo que decía la leyenda, los afectados por la fiebre infernal no mostraron ningún síntoma hasta apenas una hora antes de morir. No pudieron aislar a los afectados.

—¿Y cómo conseguísteis escapar, si puede saberse? —preguntó Aitana sin ningún tacto—. Los zombis de fuego son muy rápidos, y me sorprende que tantos heridos y niños lograran escapar con vida.

—Nadie escapó, poni. Los demonios se fueron.

—¿Cómo?

El soldado que había respondido seguía en pie cerca de Aitana. Aunque no empuñaba su arma con intenciones de usarla, vigilaba de cerca cualquier movimiento de las equinas.

—Poco antes del amanecer, los zombis dejaron de atacar y abandonaron el pueblo. Entonces ordené a los supervivientes formar una caravana e ir hacia el norte.

—¿Por qué hacia el norte?

—Para llegar cuanto antes al río _Narval_. Así tendríamos agua para seguir el viaje hacia _Joth-Lambarg_.

—Olvidad la capital loba. La maldición también la ha afectado, nosotras venimos de ahí.

Aitana no había calibrado bien sus palabras. Los murmuros entre los lobos crecieron de intensidad, hasta que se convirtieron en una desesperada discusión. Las acusaciones se cruzaron, culpando al soldado de haberlos llevado al desierto para nada. Otros inquierieron a las ponis sobre conocidos y familiares... pero la mayoría simplemente se dejó caer, pensando que no había salvación posible. Mcdolia, de repente, alzó la voz y gritó:

—¡BASTA! —cuando le prestaron atención, continuó—. Escuchad, _Joth-Lambarg_ no es un buen destino, pero la idea de ir al río es la mejor que podíais tener. Si seguís el _Narval_ llegaréis al principal río del país, el _Filho_. Seguidlo hacia el norte, con suerte la maldición no habrá afectado a ciudades costeras como _Taichnitlán_.

El razonamiento de la poni roja bastó para calmar a los civiles, los cuales vieron un atisbo de esperanza en su huída. Todos se prepararon para continuar la marcha, cada grupo por su propio camino, cuando Aitana tuvo una herida. Alzando la voz, preguntó:

—¿Alguien vió a dónde se dirigían los zombis de fuego? Al amanecer, cuando se fueron, ¿alguien lo vió?

Hubo varias respuestas afirmativas, y todos los lobos contaron lo mismo: Cerca del amanecer, los lobos abandonaron los pueblos y se dirigieron hacia el desierto.

—Es cierto, los ví partir hacia el este.

—Yo, desde mi pueblo, los vi ir al norte.

—¡Pero es que apagaron las llamas!

Aitana, interesada, inquirió a este último testigo.

—¿Cómo que apagaron las llamas?

—Al amanecer, en cuanto salió el sol, los lobos dejaron de arder. Lo sé porque yo estaba fuera de la ciudad y había un lobo cerca de mi cuando ocurrió. Pero siguió caminando hacia... creo que era el noroeste.

La arqueóloga sacó sus mapas y pidió a todos los presentes que localizaran sus pueblos en los mismos e indicaran hacia donde vieron partir a los zombis. Poco a poco, dintintas rayas fueron trazadas en el pergamino. Cuando todos acabaron, Aitana trazó la propia linea que le había indicado el detector, saliendo de _Joth-Lambarg_... y coincidió con bastante exactitud en el mismo punto que el resto. Un punto, cercano al río _Narval_, en medio del desierto, donde en teoría no había absolutamente nada. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una sonriente Mcdolia frente a ella.

—Al final esto te ha sido útil, ¿no?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Tardaron poco tiempo ya en despedirse y cada grupo siguió su camino. Mcdolia sonreía, por primera vez, por haber podido ayudar de primera mano a un grupo de gente. Sabía que, comparado al objetivo de Aitana, no era demasiada cosa. Pero hacer este tipo de actos era lo que movía a la yegua roja.

Tras varias millas de caminata hacia el noreste, lograron ver el gran río _Narval. _Este discurría de este a oeste, y acababa uniéndose al _Filho_ unos kilómetros al norte de _Joth-Lambarg_. Ambas respiraron aliviadas al saber que ya no iban a tener problemas con el agua.

—Aitana, allí hay unos edificios. Deben estar a un kilómetro del río.

—Parecen unas ruinas. Vamos allá, siempre pasaremos mejor el día a la sombra.

Hicieron un pequeño desvío hasta el río para llenar sus cantimploras antes de dirigirse a las mismas. Evidentemente, de los edificios originales actualmente no quedaban más que unas pocas piedras y muros casi completamente enterrados por la arena. Aitana reconoció en seguida el estilo arquitectónico del imperio Coltorginés.

Sin embargo, por más que buscaron y miraron alrededor, no encontraron nada que les indicara dónde podía esconderse Manresht. Aitana maldijo en voz alta.

—Joder, esperaba encontrar un templo, o un edificio más entero.

—Sí, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Más bien, una momia en el desierto.

Las dos yeguas se sentaron sobre unas rocas a la sombra de un pequeño muro. El calor era insoportable, aunque los trajes ayudaban. Compartieron agua y algunos frutos que llevaban.

—Mira, es que ya sólo nos queda ver si por la noche vemos algún zombi de fuego —razonó Aitana—. Quizá Manresht los esté reuniendo y podamos descubrirlo así.

—Eso suponiendo que realmente lo esté reuniendo. Esperar tanto sólo provocará más muertos, Aitana.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿tienes alguna idea? En serio, no pretendo ser borde, pero si tienes alguna idea me encantaría oírla.

Mcdolia se dejó caer contra el muro. Pues claro que no tenía ninguna idea, si la hubiera tenido ya la habría propuesto. Maldición, otra vez esperando, más vidas que no podría salvar. Se empezaba a desesperar, pero recordó las palabras de Aitana: _"Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo, pero todavía no"_. Miró alrededor, buscando distraerse con cualquier cosa. Vio una especie de columna rodeada de piedras que sobresalía de la arena. Se acercó para examinarla y observó que varios jeroglíficos estaban tallados en la misma. Se dedicó a intentar deducir su significado, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo leerlos.

Aitana, frustrada, se quedó sentada. Pero pronto sintió una extraña vibración en su bolsillo dimensional. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, no tardó nada en sacar un pequeño frasco verde. Lo abrió y de él surgió una llamarada del mismo color, de la cual se materializó un pergamino. Lo recogió en el aire y lo leyó en silencio.

"""

_A.P.:_

_Tras leer mis tratados y tus descubrimientos, estoy de acuerdo con tu hipótesis: La fiebre infernal tiene que ser un efecto de la comunión de Manresht con el Tártaro. Otra cosa es si es un efecto secundario, o realmente Manresht está reuniendo un ejército de zombis. Veo más probable la segunda opción._

_Pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta: Manresht era un hechicero. Uno muy poderoso, pero sólo era un hechicero. NADIE puede tener tanto poder como para controlar a tantísimos demonios del fuego. Y ningún hechicero puede vencer a la muerte como lo ha hecho él. Es, sencillamente, imposible._

_En mi opinión, Manresht debe haber encontrado un acceso directo al Tártaro. Esa debe ser su fuente de poder, y para usarla debe haber hecho un trato muy bueno con un gran demonio del fuego. Esto significa algo que no te va a gustar: mientras esté apoyado por el demonio, nunca podrás matar a Manresht. Al menos, no mientras esté cerca de su fuente de poder._

_Creo que tu mejor opción es sacar al diabolista de su madriguera y llevarlo lejos de los Reinos Lobos. Fuera de su area de influencia, perderá su poder en poco tiempo y volverá a ser un mortal. Espero que tengas una caja a mano cuando recibas este mensaje, porque tendrás que usar un Sello Arcano para contenerlo el tiempo suficiente._

_Buena suerte, compañera._

_G.A._

_"""_

Aitana se leyó un par de veces el mensaje antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo. No dudaba en la teoría de su compañero -nadie sabía más de estas cosas que él-. Sin embargo, esto acababa de complicarle mucho el trabajo. Una cosa era matar a un antiguo hechicero. Otra cosa era sacar a un hechicero inmortal de los Reinos Lobos sin ningún tipo de transporte, caja o equipo de contención. Sus cabilaciones quedaron interrumpidas por una pregunta:

—Oye Aitana, ¿sabes leer jeroglíficos?

—Sí, aunque "leer" un jeroglífico es un poco _sui generis._

Curiosa, la arqueóloga dejó de lado el problema y se acercó a examinar la roca.

—Este símbolo es "la guerra", y este señala "el fin". Entonces, acabó una guerra —de su chaleco sacó un suave pincel con el que fue limpiando los jeroglíficos—. Mira, esto es un amanecer, creo, aunque no queda nada de la pintura original. Suerte que lo tallaron en la roca.

—¿Qué significa? ¿El día siguiente al fin de una guerra?

—Sí, pero es un sol saliendo, no ocultándose. Entonces, fuera cual fuera esa guerra, esta gente la ganó.

Aitana, movida por su pasión como historiadora y arqueóloga, examinó otras rocas que rodeaban la columna, descubriendo nuevos símbolos y dibujos tallados.

—¡Anda, mira! Esto representa la constelación del escorpión antes de que la explosión de una estrella la transformara. Entonces estas ruinas tienen más de... ¡dosmil años! Increíble. Entonces, por aquí tiene que estar... ¡Mcdolia! Busca una pieza de la columna grande, con un montón de lobos tallados en ella.

Tras un par de minutos, la encontraron.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la "Piedra real", como la llaman los arqueólogos de despacho. Es una representación de la familia real en el momento en que se talló y de sus antepasados. Este de aquí era _Ob-nirval_, el arquitecto, cuyo hijo fue...

Aitana, a los pocos minutos, se perdió en una sucesión interminable de nombres de antiguos reyes que la arqueóloga relataba con pasión, entremezclándolos con detalles históricos sobre su reinado. Lo único que le quedó claro a la yegua roja es que todos los nombres empezaban por "Ob" por algún tipo de tradición.

—… y así, _Ob-kaltreg _revolucionó los campos de cultivo de su época. Y mira, el último de la lista, cuando se talló esta piedra es...

Mcdolia, luchando por no mostrar cuán aburrida estaba, se esforzo en fijarse en el tallado. Aunque estaba destrozado en parte, algunos detalles se habían salvado: la posición del cuerpo, erguido y en tensión. El brazo derecho doblado hacia atrás, con la garra sobre su pecho. El brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacia adelante, sosteniendo un enorme arco.

—El cazador... —murmuró Aitana. Ambas yeguas se miraron.

—¡_Ob-nikoón._ el cazador!

La arqueóloga miró las rocas del suelo con otros ojos, fijándose en su forma y no en sus inscripciones. Talladas con forma ligeramente trapezoidal, con una exactitud matemática. Se agrupaban todas junto a la misma columna, pero formaban un camino hacia el sur. Aitana las siguió hasta donde calculó que acababa el reguero y se puso a excavar como una posesa. Mcdolia la observó, alucinada, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo su amiga? Tras un par de minutos una carcajada de victoria salió de la yegua marrón.

—¡Es esto! ¡Este es el arco de _Ob-nikoón_! ¡Como decía tu canción, Mcdolia!

Cuando Aitana se movió, Mcdolia pudo ver lo que había encontrado: era otra columna. Pero, viéndolo en conjunto, no era lo que parecía. Lo que ella había creído que eran unas columnas eran, en realidad, los dos brazos de un ancestral y derruido arco del triunfo.

—Estamos cerca, ¡estamos muy cerca! —exclamó Aitana—. Tendremos que esperar, Mcdolia, y que los propios demonios nos guíen. Esta noche encontraremos a Manresht y acabaremos con esto.

Mcdolia asintió, sintiendo esperanza. Tendrían que esperar, habría más muertes esa noche... pero estaban a punto de conseguirlo. La pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar. Aitana la llamó y, a la sombra de un muro, sacó la carta y se la dio. Cuando terminó de leerla, la yegua roja se quedó lívida.

—Por el amor de... ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto, Aitana?

—Primero, necesitaremos un transporte. Y por suerte, vi a una vieja amiga en _Taichnitlán_.

Aitana rebuscó en su chaleco y sacó un pequeño recipiente de barro. Le quitó la tela que lo cubría, revelando un extraño polvo púrpura en el interior. Tras prender un poco de fuego con yesca y pedernal, la arqueóloga hizo arder la sustancia. Esta empezó a soltar un humo de color lila, pero extrañamente, se quedó flotando sobre el recipiente, formando una esfera casi perfecta. Aitana, sin mirar a su compañera, empezó a hablar.

—Poison Mermaid, espero que estés cerca cuando recibas este mensaje. Necesito una misión de rescate muy urgente. Estoy en unas ruinas que se pueden ver desde la orilla del río _Narval_, a doce millas al este del pueblo pesquuero _Kilnat_. Necesitaré ayuda para llevar una caja muy grande y pesada. El precio será el que tú decidas. Date prisa, por favor.

Cuando terminó el mensaje, Aitana sopló, dispersando la nube lila. Pero esta se reagrupó en el aire y, sin ningún viento que la empujara, voló directamente hacia el noroeste. La yegua marrón, después, empezó a dibujar una serie de símbolos en la arena.

—Bueno, Mcdolia, ahora presta atención. Te voy a enseñar lo más básico de la magia rúnica: los símbolos arcanos de contención.

El sol seguía alto, mientras ambas amigas discutían las estrategias a seguir contra un diabolista que llevaba un milenio preparando su regreso.

* * *

Horas después, río abajo, un desesperado grito rompió la paz del desierto.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Por favor, os lo diré todo, haré lo que queráis, pero dejad a mi hijo!

—Eso me gusta más, puta. Empieza a hablar.

Dos grifos, sujetaban a la desesperada madre. El lobezno, apenas un bebé, lloraba a gritos mientras un lobo negro lo sostenía cabeza abajo, agarrándolo por sus patas traseras. Lo mantenía sobre la corriente del río, amenazando con soltarlo en cualquier momento.

Los miembros de la caravana que habían sido ayudados por Mcdolia y Aitana se encogían atemorizados, rodeados por una veintena de grifos y lobos armados. El soldado que dirigía la caravana yacía agonizante en el suelo. Flotando en el río, una embarcación de maderas oscuras aguardaba mecida por el vaivén de las corrientas fluviales. Sus velas grises denotaban la manufactura militar de Griffonia, pero su bandera no dejaba lugar a dudas: era un barco mercenario. Se podían contar un total de quince cañones por banda, aunque en ese momento los ventanucos estaban cerrados. Pocos navegantes quedaban a bordo, pues un buen número había descendido para detener la caravana.

Desde estribor, un unicornio observaba impasible cómo los mercenarios interrogaban a los aterrorizados civiles. Su pelaje, azul oscuro, hacía resaltar su crin totalmente blanca, a igual que su cola. Su Cutie Mark era una daga en la que se reflejaba un ojo verde. Los mercenarios, tras devolverle el bebé a su madre -y haber asesinado a todo aquel que intentó huír o resistirse- embarcaron en sus botes para regresar al barco. Los grifos hicieron lo propio, aunque volando. El lobo negro que amenazó a la madre se dirigió directamente al poni en cuanto pisó cubierta.

—Las han visto. Se dirigían a un punto a unas cuarenta millas de aquí. Tenemos el viento a favor, pero vamos contracorriente. Deberíamos alcanzarlas de madrugada.

—Bien —sonrió el unicornio—. Partamos inmediatamente, capitán Argul. Ya conoce el trabajo.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con las dos ponis?

El cuadrúpedo se giró y encaró a su interlocutor. El capitán, aunque no lo mostraba en su rostro, se sentía intimidado por el extraño unicornio. Había algo en sus ojos plateados que le inquietaba, que le decía que debería tirar a su cliente por la borda. Pero la paga era lo bastante buena como para ignorar a sus instintos.

—Matad a Aitana Pones. Con la otra, la esclava liberada, haced lo que os plazca.

Argul asintió y se dirigió hacia el puente de mando mientras rugía órdenes.

—¡Izad la mayor, marineros! ¡Timonel, encara el centro del río! ¡Sacad los remos! ¡Si alguno de vosotros, escorias, mancilla el buen nombre del _Relámpago negro_, lo pasaré por la quilla!

Las velas grises de la embarcación fueron alzadas a toda velocidad, mientras el viento las hinchaba. La fuerza del mismo fue aumentada por el trabajo de los grifos que, al igual que los pegasos, controlaban las corrientes de aire. El _Relámpago negro_ superó la fuerza del río _Narval_ incluso antes de que los remeros empezaran a hacer su trabajo. En la proa, el unicornio miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol recortaba la sombra del barco contra las aguas anaranjadas por el atardecer.

* * *

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

_Muchísimas gracias a mis beta-readers Mcdohl y Pandora, sus observaciones me han ayudado a cuadrar mejor este capítulo._

_Estoy teniendo la increíble suerte de que la historia de Aitana Pones está inspirando a otros escritores. Y de hecho, hablando con uno de estos, ha nacido el personaje "Poison Mermaid". Será presentada pronto, pero deciros que el personaje es de mi amiga Pandora. ¡Espero que pronto empiece a publicar su historia, porque gracias a ella el mundo de Aitana Pones se ha hecho muchísimo más grande!_

_Y bueeeeno... parece que las dos salvadoras de los reinos lobos va a tener más problemas de los que habían previsto... por si no tuvieran ya bastantes._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Ya sabéis: Favs, follows y reviews se agradecen, porque así sé que mi historia está gustando._

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima :)._


	6. Capítulo 6: Nuevos enemigos

Una calma antinatural cubría el desierto. Los animales que vivían cerca del río se movían en la noche con demasiada precaución, atentos al menor sonido, buscando un peligro oculto en el aire; era casi como si esperaran que la muerte se echara sobre ellos en cualquier momento. En medio de ese ambiente, solo dos cuadrúpedas se mantenían inmóviles, en una inquieta vigilia.

Ninguna decía una palabra. Se mantenían atentas, buscando cualquier indicio de movimientos sobre la arena. Esperaban la nueva oleada mágica, la comunión de Manresht con las fuerzas demoníacas. Pero, sobre todo, esperaban una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que les señalara dónde buscar. Mcdolia miró hacia la luna llena, calculando la hora.

—Ya casi es media noche.

—Sí —respondió Aitana en voz baja—, y no hay zombis. Tendremos que recurrir al plan B.

—De acuerdo.

Un rato después, lejos de las arqueólogas, un chacal surgió temeroso de su madriguera, oculto tras una roca cercana al río Narval. Si había una razón por la que se atrevía a adentrarse en esas arenas, malditas durante la noche, era el hambre de sus crías. Él y su pareja podían sobrevivir varios días sin comer, pero su camada no; sus cachorros eran demasiado grandes para alimentarse solo con la leche de su madre.

Agachado en la arena, el pequeño canino rebuscó entre las rocas cercanas a la orilla. Su agudo olfato le llevó a la pista de algún gran insecto. Arrastrándose a toda velocidad, siguió el rastro hasta el punto en el que este desaparecía en la arena. Ahí excavó un poco, revelando a su presa: un escorpión negro. De un rápido mordisco le cortó el aguijón y lo apresó con sus mandíbulas. Pero en ese momento, una brisa cálida recorrió el desierto... y el terror vino con ella.

El chacal alzó la vista, con los ojos desorbitados y las orejas totalmente desplegadas. Su pelaje se erizó ante un peligro invisible, y su corazón se desvocó en su pecho. De pronto todos sus otros instintos dejaron de ser importantes: no había hambre ni necesidad de cazar. El único instinto que imperó en la criatura fue el de huir y proteger a su camada. Soltó al malherido escorpión y echó a correr hacia su madriguera.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que la paz del desierto fuese rota. A pocos metros de donde hacía un momento estaba el chacal, la arena se removió. Una garra ennegrecida surgió de esta, seguida por un lobo de aspecto demoníaco. A medida que surgía, las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo. En cuanto estuvo completamente fuera, rugió a la luna. Un rugido que fue coreado por cientos, miles de demonios en millas a la redonda. Entonces, guiado por una mano invisible, el zombi ígneo echó a galopar hacia las ruinas del antiguo asentamiento coltorginés.

Semienterradas en la arena sobre una duna, Aitana y Mcdolia observaron cómo muchísimos zombis aparecían de todas partes y se dirigían al mismo punto: el arco de _Ob-Nikoón_. Allí donde habían dejado el detector mágico activado. Ambas yeguas estaban sobrecogidas por efecto de la magia; aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a los efectos del poder demoníaco, en esta zona su influencia se dejaba notar mucho más intensamente que en _Joth-Lambarg_.

—La mayoría viene del este.

—Sí —susurró Aitana—. Movámonos hacia allí, cuando vean que era un señuelo tendrán que proteger la madriguera de Manresht.

En silencio y evitando ser vistas, las ponis se dirigieron al este.

* * *

Sobre el río Narval, un grifo regresó volando a su embarcación, la cual seguía navegando contra corriente. El capitán Argul, junto a su cliente, lo miró esperando su informe.

—Hay unas ruinas unas cuatro millas río arriba. Hace quince minutos, miles de zombis de fuego han aparecido en el desierto. Se mueven en grupos y de forma coordinada, capitán.

El unicornio azul sonrió siniestramente.

—Son ellas, lo han encontrado.

—¡A todo trapo, marineros! ¡Revisad armas y fusiles! ¡Preparad los cañones!

El barco siguió su rumbo, impulsado por la fuerza de los remeros y los vientos creados por los grifos.

* * *

Aitana y Mcdolia siguieron su camino hacia el este, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las dunas para estudiar los movimientos de los zombis, para después desplazarse rápidamente hasta la siguiente. Los monstruos, tras descubrir el engaño, se dispersaron por el desierto en busca de las intrusas. Estas pudieron comprobar que lo que había observado Mcdolia en la ciudad era cierto: Los no muertos se movían en grupos, de forma organizada. Al principio, habían regresado hacia el este, pero al poco empezaron a expandirse en un semicírculo cada vez más grande.

Mcdolia observó el movimiento de los zombis. Imaginó que buscaban proteger la guarida de Manresht. Si era así, un grupo debería haberse quedado escondido muy cerca de la misma para dar la alarma. El resto de lobos rodearían el lugar. Pronto, el grupo más cercano detuvo su carrera sobre la arena, mientas el resto iba tomando posiciones, formando un círculo. La poni roja sonrió: serían inteligentes, pero no eran demasiado listos. Mentalmente hizo unos cálculos trigonométricos, trazó dos lineas imaginarias que, al alargarlas, convergían sobre un punto al otro lado de una duna.

—Por aquí.

Aitana siguió a su amiga, caminando por detrás de la cima de la duna en la que estaban. A los pocos minutos, Mcdolia sonrió.

—Ahí está.

La yegua roja señaló una hondanada entre dos dunas. Sobre esta había varias rocas, lo cual llamó la atención de la arqueóloga, ya que ese desierto era casi únicamente arena. Pero al fijarse mejor notó movimientos entre las mismas. Se agachó sobre la arena y observó con cuidado: Eran lobos, zombis ígneos que mantenían sus llamas apagadas. Escudriñando las rocas, en seguida encontró una que no era tal: Era, de hecho, una construcción en piedra completamente enterrada en la arena. A pesar de la luna llena, no pudo apreciar detalles salvo el corte regular que la diferenciaba del resto de piedras.

—Joder, ahí hay más de veinte zombis. Si nos ven, el resto se echarán sobre nosotras.

—¿Por un casual tienes algo en tu bolsillo para volvernos invisibles?

—Eh... nop.

—Creo que solo nos queda una opción...

* * *

Los demoinos paseaban entre las rocas que rodeaban la guarida de Manresht. Sus llamas estaban apagadas, no así su ansia de sangre y destrucción. Mas debían vigiliar, había intrusos cerca. Se movían sobre la arena y las piedras con un silencio sepulcral. La luna iluminaba el desierto, dándoles una buena panorámica.

Un lobo se giró rapidamente al sentir un movimiento sobre la arena, y escudriñó la zona con sus antinaturales ojos. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y avanzó hacia el lugar, gruñendo por lo bajo. Tras unos segundos no vio ni escuchó nada. Pero cuando iba a regresar sintió que el tacto de la arena bajo su garra era sustituido por algo suave y húmedo. Antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba, algo lo derribó al suelo, y un certero golpe en la nuca lo devolvió a la muerte.

El resto de lobos se giraron hacia la zona en donde habían sentido la muerte de su hermano: Mcdolia se alzaba sobre el cadáver del monstruo. Estaba cubierta por su traje para el desierto, mojado y rebozado en arena. Todos los zombis rugieron a la vez y encendieron sus llamas, iluminando la noche, mientras cientos de aullidos imposibles coreaban el grito de batalla. Mcdolia se deshizo de su camuflaje y echó a correr en dirección contraria, perseguida por todo el ejército de Manresht.

Los lobos galoparon tras la intrusa, dejando la guarida de su señor desprotegida. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Aitana surgió de la arena, camuflada de igual forma que Mcdolia. Se deshizo del traje y corrió hacia la construcción que había visto, cuya arquitectura era evidentemente coltorginesa. Se deslizó rápidamente a través de lo que parecía la entrada y cayó, derrapando sobre una rampa de arena, en un oscuro pasillo descendiente.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. La arqueóloga sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lámpara de aceite, la encendió y la cogió con la boca. Después desenganchó su lanza y la asió al arnés, preparada para el combate.

—Espero que vuelvas con vida, amiga mía —murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

Avanzó pasillo abajo, y a cada paso que daba la magia demoníaca se hacía más presente, haciendo que su corazón palpitara cada vez con más fuerza.

Mcdolia galopaba tan rápido como podía mientras subía una duna. El truco había funcionado: los zombis la perseguían a ella. Solo esperaba que no hubieran visto a Aitana y que su amiga hubiera podido colarse en la guarida de Manresht.

En cuanto llegó a lo alto de la formación de arena se detuvo en seco, derrapando. Un grupo de casi veinte zombis había subido por el otro lado, cortándole la retirada, y el más cercano ya se estaba echando sobre ella. El reloj de su Cutie Mark se iluminó durante un ligero instante. A los ojos de los lobos, la yegua roja se desvaneció para reaparecer al instante a la espalda del zombi. Antes de que ninguno llegara a atacarla de nuevo, Mcdolia se deslizó colina abajo a toda velocidad. Desde esa altura la yegua pudo ver como miles de hogueras imposibles cubrían el desierto... y todas ellas se dirigían a darle caza.

Rezando todas las oraciones que conocía, Mcdolia se dirigió al río Narval.

* * *

El silencio del ancestral edificio era opresivo. Aitana sentía el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. El ligero golpeteo de sus cascos contra la piedra resonaba como el incansable golpear de un martillo. Miraba tanto las paredes como el suelo y el techo, pues conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de mausoleos.

Llegó a una zona en la que el pasillo se ensanchaba ligeramente. Se detuvo, y al dejar de caminar el único sonido que se escuchaba era su propia respiración. Iluminó las paredes, revelando una serie de jeroglíficos, pero no intentó leerlos. En su lugar, se fijó en el suelo, cuyas baldosas seguían un patrón sospechosamente regular. La arqueóloga cogió su sombrero y lo lanzó sobre las mismas.

No pasó nada.

Recogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó cerca de donde había caído su sobrero... y la trampa se activó. La baldosa bajo la piedra se hundió, y los jeroglíficos de las paredes se rompieron para mostrar muchísimos agujeros perfectamentesimétricos. Hubo un ruido de resortes que precedió a una lluvia de proyectiles metálicos, la cual surgió de la pared izquierda. Los proyectiles desaparecieron a través de los agujeros de la pared derecha; un nuevo sonido de resortes indicó a Aitana que la trampa era cíclica: la munición era, virtualmente, infinita.

La arqueóloga fue tocando la piedras de la pared derecha hasta que escuchóuna que una sonaba un poco suelta. Se alzó sobre sus patas delanteras y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro... y a cada golpe, la piedra fue cediendo. Con un último y decisivo patadón, la piedra se hundió hasta el fondo y cayó, revelando una cámara oculta. La arqueóloga se asomó con la lámpara, viendo el mecanismo de la trampa frente a ella. Sonrió antes de correr a desarmar el ancestral artilugio por la fuerza.

Volvió al pasillo principal y activó la trampa dos veces mas. A la tercera, a pesar de que escuchaban los resortes, ninguna flecha surgió de la pared. Con tranquilidad, atravesó el pasillo sin preocuparse por las baldosas que se hundían bajo sus cascos, recuperando su sombrero en el camino.

Poco después llegó a una gran sala de planta rectangular, la cual reconoció como una Sala de Ofrendas... vacía. Ese edificio parecía un mausoleo Coltorginés, pero estaba desprovisto de todos los detalles religiosos de su cultura, incluidos las ofrendas que los familiares del fallecido ofrecían a los dioses. El polvo cubría toda la estancia, revelando rastros de unas criaturas que se habían desplazado por ahí hacía pocos días. Aitana supo que no estaba sola, probablemente Manresht tenía guardianes.

Había varias puertas, pero no dudó en escoger la que le llevaría a su objetivo: aquella a través de la cual se podía ecuchar un extraño cántico haciendo eco en los pasillos milenarios.

* * *

Mcdolia alcanzó en su carrera la orilla del río y siguió corriendo siguiendo la corriente del mismo. Tenía que seguir alejando a los demonios de Aitana si querían tener una posibilidad. La mayor parte de estos seguían a su espalda, teniendo que preocuparse solo por algún grupo suelto que trató de cortarle el camino. Sin embargo, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en la yegua. Jadeaba ruidosamente, y las patas empezaban a dolerle. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar ese ritmo.

"_Como Poison Mermaid no llegue pronto, de esta no salgo"_, pensó.

Miró un momento atrás, viendo solo las llamas de los demonios cubriendo el desierte. Pero cuando volvió su vista adelante vio unas luces... sobre el agua del río. No tardó en distinguir los faroles que iluminaban la estructura de madera de una gran embarcación fluvial. Mcdolia sonrió sin dejar de correr.

—¡Gracias a los dioses!

La embarcación viró sobre sí misma, encarando su costado hacia la zona general donde estaba Mcdolia. Esta no acabó de entender lo que ocurría hasta que, sobre los rugidos de los zombis, escuchó las ininteligibles órdenes del capitán del barco. La yegua roja gritó y saltó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el retumbar de los cañones ensordecía cualquier otro sonido. La arena del desierto estalló a la espalda de Mcdolia, la cual solo pudo cubrirse de los restos de metralla que llegaron hasta ella. Cuando alzó la vista, frente a ella solo había varios cráteres alfombrados con los restos desmembrados de medio centenar de zombis. Se puso en pie al ver que más monstruos seguían persiguiéndola.

—¡¿Y este es el equipo de rescate?!

Escuchó a alguien gritar sobre su cabeza. Recortadas contra las estrellas vio las siluetas de varios grifos. Hubo una nueva orden seguida del repiqueteo de varias armas de fuego: mosquetes cortos. Varios zombis que se acercaban a la orilla cayeron abatidos, y los grifos recargaron sus armas. Mcdolia sonrió, aliviada al tener ayuda. Pero, entonces, un grifo gritó:

—¡Ahí está! ¡Capturadla, viva o muerta!

Los grifos hicieron un picado sobre la yegua. Mcdolia echó a correr y aguardó al último instante para tirarse al suelo y rodar, evitando las garras de las enormes aves de presa. Pero al levantarse, el último grifo la golpeó con violencia, proyectándola varios metros y haciendo que rodara por el suelo sin control. Cuando se levantó siguió corriendo, sintiendo el escozor de la herida sobre su costado.

—¡¿Pero es que nada puede salir bien?!

Notó que muchos de los zombis abandonaron su persecución para ir hacia el río. El ruido de decenas de mosquetes en la lejanía le indicó que el resto de la tripulación acababa de tocar tierra.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo lo cánticos se hicieron más claros y audibles. Aitana no tardó en reconocer un idioma que, sencillamente, se había negado a estudiar: _Infernal_, el idioma del Tártaro. La lengua que usaban los demonologistas para hacer tratos con los demonios. Una lengua cuyas palabras, en si mismas, suponían una ofensa a la creación y una condena al alma de aquel que se atrevía a pronunciarlas.

No había muchos seres vivos que lo conocieran.

La arqueóloga vio una luz rojiza al final del túnel, tras una esquina, y un agónico rugido coreó lo cánticos. Apagó la lámpara y se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

—Mierda...

El pasillo daba acceso a una gran sala circular. En el centro de la misma había un sarcófago de piedra abierto, cuya tapa descansaba en el mismo. Sobre el mismo, rodeado por una esfera de energía roja, había un lobo: Totalmente negro, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre; su aspecto era demacrado y cadavérico. Solo su forma de retorcerse cuando hebras de energía hacía contacto con su cuerpo indicaba que ese ser no estaba muerto. Varias hebras surgieron a la vez de la esfera e impactaron en el lobo, el cual se encogió durante un instante. Después se estiró completamente y rugió con fuerza, mientra sus ojos brillaban con un nuevo poder.

Manresht estaba resucitando.

A ambos lados del sarcófago había dos seres que entonaban el oscuro ritual. Caminaban sobre cuatro patas, como si fueran grandes cánidos. Sus cuerpos eran un caótico mosaico de pelaje, carne y fuego a partes iguales. Sus cabezas estaban coronadas por dos cuernos retorcidos cuyos extremos apuntaban hacia adelante. Sus patas acababan en grandes garras y, cuando hablaban, pequeñas volutas de fuego surgían de sus fauces.

Demonios del fuego.

Al otro lado de la sala, detrás del sarcófago, Aitana pudo ver finalmente el origen de toda esa pesadilla: El portal al tártaro. Eran dos columnas de obsidiana talladas con brillantes runas. Entre ambos pilares no parecía haber nada, pero fijándose bien pudo ver que el aire en esa zona oscilaba. La sensación de terror que provocaba la magia demoníaca se hizo tan intensa al mirar el portal que Aitana tuvo que echarse atrás y respirar hondo varias veces para calmar los temblores que la habían invadido. Evaluando la situación se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una ventaja: No esperaban que se hubiera infiltrado hasta ahí. Además, también contaba con el hecho de que los demonios, una vez se manifestaban físicamente en el mundo, se volvían tan vulnerables como cualquier ser vivo: Un lanzazo en el punto indicado los devolvería al infierno del que habían salido.

Aitana sacó una daga de su bolsillo, la cual enganchó a su pata derecha mediante una correas, emulando el espolón de un gallo. Depués asió su lanza con ambas pezuñas y se preparó para el combate. No podía fallar.

* * *

Un nuevo impacto mandó a Mcdolia al suelo, la cual logró rodar antes de que otro grifo la ensartara con una cimitarra que sostenía con sus garras de águila. El sonido de los disparos de mosquetes y cañones llegaba desde la orilla, donde la tripulación pirata se estaba abriendo paso, fuego mediante.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo? —Mcdolia se tocó la Cutie Mark con una pata—. ¡Vamos, tú, ¿no puedes hacer nada más?!

El reloj de su flanco se iluminó como había hecho antes, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente: La yegua roja sintió algo enredándose alrededor de su pezuña. Cuando la retiró vio que el reloj plateado se había materializado, tomando el tamaño de un plato pequeño, y con una larga cadena del mismo color. Mcdolia observó esta última alucinada, pues su marca nunca había hecho nada semejante.

Mcdolia escuchó el grito de un grifo al lanzarse sobre ella. Ella esquivó la embestida y, con el mismo movimiento, lanzó el reloj. Movido como si tuviera voluntad propia, se enrrolló en torno al tobillo de la criatura. El grifo maldijo y trató de elevare, pero Mcdolia tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

El resto de grifos se lanzaron al ataque, y la escena se repitió: Combinando su velocidad con su nueva arma, pronto tres de estos seres yacían inconscientes sobre la arena.

—¡Retirada, volved con el resto!

La yegua roja, viéndose libre del peligro inminente, miró alrededor. Los lobos ígneos la habían dejado y cargaban contra algo entre ella y el río. Escuchó los disparos de los piratas, ruido de combate, rugidos y órdenes gritadas al viento. Mcdolia empezó a correr hacia allí; no podía permitir que todos esos... estúpidos murieran a manos de los monstruos. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco.

La temperatura bajó en picado.

Un aire helado se extendió desde donde estaban los piratas, y Mcdolia sintió su alma sobrecogerse por una magia que desconocía. Se echó al suelo por puro instinto, mientras dedicaba una oración mental a Fausticorn. Los zombis frente a ella se quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes... antes de caer inertes sobre la arena. Cuando lo hicieron, la yegua roja pudo ver a los piratas lobo. Y en medio de estos había un unicornio, iluminado a partes iguales por las antorchas y la luz verdosa de su cuerno.

* * *

Mcdolia echó a correr. Más grupos de zombis se lanzaron sobre los piratas y sobre ella misma. Pero en ese momento, la yegua roja prefería de mucho enfrentarse a los demonios que no a ese unicornio.

Aitana entró en la sala del ritual y lanzó su lanza. El proyectil se incrustó en los cuartos traseros de un demonio, el cual rugió de sorpresa y dolor, lanzando una nube de llamas por la boca. Sin perder un instante, la poni galopó y saltó sobre él. Antes de que el infernal ser comprendiera qué había ocurrido, la daga de la arqueóloga le atravesó la yugular. El demonio, al morir, se deshizo en una bola de fuego, dejando solo unas pocas cenizas como recuerdo de su paso por el mundo.

La arqueóloga intentó recuperar su lanza, pero el otro demonio no se lo permitió: con un rugido de batalla, lanzó un enorme cono de fuego que Aitana esquivó por poco. Manresht, desde la esfera, rugió a su vez y gritó cuando más y más haces de enegía se unieron a él.

Aitana saltó de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques del demonio e intentando acercarse, pero le era imposible: se había quedado sin su única arma lanzable. Sacó el látigo y lo lanzó hacia el demonio, enrrollándolo en los cuernos del mismo con un ensordecedor chasquido. El ser, al sentirse atrapado, tiró hacia atrás. Aitana intentó resistir su fuerza en vano; la criatura se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros y lanzó a la arqueóloga hacia él. Esta intentó atacarle con la daga al caer, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad, un garrazo del demonio la lanzó hacia un lado. Sintió un lacerante dolor en el costado, pero se las apañó para caer sobre sus cuatro patas. Cuando encaró a su enemigo, este estaba cogiendo aire para abrasarla con su fuego.

La poni cogió la brújula con una pezuña y bajó sus defensas mentales. Al instante sintió la sed de batalla del lich Kolnarg apresar sus acciones. La oscuridad rodeó sus ojos y su cerpo, y Aitana habló con una voz barítona.

—_¡Kal-tog manak, mergul!_

Aitana, poseída, alzó una pezuña proyectando una onda de choque. Esta impactó contra el fuego que surgía de las fauces de la bestia, dispersándolo hacia los lados. El demonio recibió directamente la fuerza del hechizo y fue derribado. Aitana usó toda su voluntad para recuperar parcialmente el control de su cuerpo y se lanzó hacia el demonio. Antes de que se alzara, lo apuñaló repetidamente en el pecho. El ser luchó durante unos instantes, pero finalmente se quedó inmóvil antes de desvanecerse en una bola de fuego, como había hecho su hermano.

Manresht se revolvió, miró a Aitana y empezó a gesticular símbolos arcanos. La poni cerró los ojos, concentrándose en forzar al espíritu de Kolnarg a regresar a la brújula. Sin embargo, un calor insoportable la hizo abrir los ojos para ver un muro de llamas echarse sobre ella. Saltó a un lado, esquivando el fuego por poco. El milenario hechicero lobo pronunció violentas sílabas arcanas mientras trazaba runas en el aire. Varias saetas de fuego se formaron de la nada a su alrededor, y miró a Aitana con furia asesina a pesar de que seguía atrapado en la esfera energética.

Aitana echó a correr alrededor del sarcófago, usando su daga para trazar una línea sobre el polvo del suelo. El hechicero rugió y lanzó su ataque; la yegua saltó, esquivando varias de las saetas que impactaron contra las paredes, creando deflagraciones de llamas. Sin embargo, el último proyectil hizo blanco en su objetivo. Aitana gritó al sentir el impacto y se lanzó al suelo cuando la llamas la rodearon. Se volvió a levantar, con su chaleco todavía ardiendo, y siguió su desesperada carrera por completar el círculo. Manresht volvió a conjurar, pero la arqueóloga logró cerrar la línea sobre sí misma; después cogió varias gemas roja que llevaba en su bolsillo mágico y las tiró al suelo, aplastándolas. Luces mágicas surgieron de la mismas, las cuales se extendieron a lo largo del irregular círculo tallado en el suelo.

—¡Imperator Stellarum, trae el vacío del cosmos! —gritó Aitana—. ¡Mater Luminis, trae la luz de la vida!

Nuevas saetas de fuego se formaron alrededor de Kolnarg. Este tardó un instante en lanzarlas contra Aitana, pero la yegua marrón no intentó evitarlas.

—¡Pte Ska Win, blanca madre de los búfalos, ata a esta criatura a la tierra!

La luz que cubría la linea del suelo creció en intensidad y, como una barrera mágica, subió hacia arriba. Los proyectiles ígneos, justo antes de tocar a Aitana, impactaron contra la misma, deshaciéndose en el aire. Manresht se quedó prácticamente inmóvil, como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza. La luz de sus ojos se apagó poco a poco, y finalmente la esfera rojiza que lo rodeaba desapareció. El hechicero cayó dentro del sarcófago sobre el que levitaba.

Tras unos segundos de inquieta espera, Aitana se permitió prestar atención al dolor en que recorría sus costillas... y entonces recordó que el fuego todavía cubría su chaleco.

—¡Ah, oh, mierda! —gritó mientras rodaba por el suelo.

La yegua pasó, tras apagar las llamas, varios minutos vigilando la sala y reforzando el círculo de contención. El círculo funcionaba aislando los flujos mágicos dentro del mismo del exterior; Manresht había perdido, temporalmente, el contacto con las energías demoníacas que le alimentaban. Aitana no podía tocar el portal en si sin un mago entrenado en la materia, o podría provocar un desastre. El agotamiento del combate hizo presa en la poni, haciéndola jadear pesadamente.

—Vale... está contenido... ahora solo necesito una caja.

Aitana recogió la lámpara y cojeó, dolorida, hacia la salida, siguiendo su propio rastro. Las costillas le dolían a cada paso, probablemente se las había fisurado el demonio al golpearla. Su pelaje estaba ennegrecido en muchos puntos, y sentía que varias quemaduras iban a necesitar ser tratadas por un experto. Atravesó la trampa que ya había desactivado y subió el pasillo, viendo la salida al fondo.

Pero sintió que la vista se le nublaba. La brújula que colgaba de su cuello se iluminó, y la presencia de Kolnarg intentó apresar la mente de su huésped. La yegua se echó al suelo, llevándose las pezuñas a la cabeza, mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

—Agh... ahora no, cabrón, ¡ahora no!

Aitana utilizó toda su voluntad para obligar al espíritu de Kolnarg a retirarse a la brújula. Hacía mucho que no lo sentía con tanta fuerza; necesitaba salir de ahí. Caminó lentamente, subiendo la rampa de arena que llevaba a la entrada, todavía luchando por mantener el control sobre si misma.

Sintió un gran alivio al salir al frío de la noche, pero no bajó la guardia y observó alrededor. Pudo ver las llamas de algunos zombis hacia el norte, cerca del río. No había monstruos cerca de ella, pero los oía rugir en la distancia. El arrítmico repiqueteo de armas de fuego resonaba desde el Narval. Aitana sonrió al creer que Poison Mermaid había llegado al fin. Escuchó un galopar que se acercaba y vio a su amiga Mcdolia. ¡Estaba viva! Parecía relativamente intacta, y llevaba algo que brillaba en su pezuña derecha. Pero un grito impidió que Aitana llegara a abrir la boca.

—¡Aitana, corre!

—¡Ahí está, matadla!

La arqueóloga miró hacia la duna donde había surgido la segunda voz. Un grupo de seres, lobos por su forma de sostenerse sobre sus patas traseras, apareció, alzando armas de fuego. Las dos yeguas se pusieron a cubierto tras las rocas de la zona. Las detonaciones precedieron a una lluvia de balas; cuando cesó, las dos amigas se levantaron y echaron a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡¿Quién cojones son esos?!

—¡No lo sé, pero hay un unicornio entre ellos! ¡Y no es bueno!

—¡¿Cómo que no es bueno?!

Hubo una perturbación en el aire, una vibración mágica, y la temperatura volvió a caer en picado. Aitana, sorprendida, observó el vaho formarse a partir de su respiración... y un miedo nada relacionado con la magia en sí misma la embargó.

—Nigromancia...

La yegua marrón se giró durante un instante y lo vio: un unicornio conjuraba sobre la duna, junto a los piratas, mientras su cuerno brillaba intensamente. En la noche solo pudo apreciar claramente sus crines blancas, que adquirían tonos verdosos por el aura que surgía de su cuerno. El nigromante terminó de conjurar y el brillo de su cuerno se apagó, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Pero el antinatural frío, en lugar de desaparecer, se incrementó. Aitana reaccionó por un instinto aprendido en anteriores incursiones.

—¡Mcdolia, detrás de mi!

Aitana no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía tiempo de trazar un círculo de protección. Se llevó una pezuña al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña gema blanca, la lanzó al aire y la aplastó con ambos cascos. Una intensa explosión de luz se produjo, y frente a las dos yeguas apareció una abominación: Era negra y semitransparente, y por rostro solo tenía dos agresivos ojos blancos. Solo tenía un brazo derecho que acababa en cinco largas garras negras. El ser se detuvo ante la explosión, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Mcdolia.

La arqueóloga no repondió: una vez más, dejó caer sus defensas mentales dejando que Kolnarg tomara el control. El oscuro brillo de la brújula se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la poni, mientras esta pronunciaba una ininteligible retahíla. El espectro se quedó quieto durante un instante y, tras unos momentos, cargó volando contra el mismo unicornio que lo había convocado. Acto seguido, Aitana cayó al suelo llevándose la pezuñas a la cabeza.

—¡Aitana!

Mcdolia miró impotente cómo la oscuridad de la brújula pugnaba por cubrir completamente a su amiga, la cual luchaba por mantener el control sobre si misma. Escuchó los gritos de los lobos que las perseguían. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo, la yegua roja se agachó y alzó parcialmente a Aitana sobre su grupa. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta rodear una duna, bajó a su amiga y empezó a cubrirla con arena.

—Aitana, tenemos que escondernos. No hagas ruido.

A pesar de que esta seguía luchando contra Kolnarg, logró asentir: la había entendido. Pero su amiga estaba demasiado débil, no estaba logrando contener al lich en su receptáculo. Mcdolia se tumbó junto a Aitana y se enterró parcialmente con la arena antes te hacer lo único que se le ocurrió:

Mcdolia le quitó la brújula a su amiga y se la colgó del cuello.

Al principio no sintió nada. Qué extraño, esperaba que Kolnarg intentara poseerla desde el principio. Se acomodó junto a Aitana, la cual seguía respirando agitadamente, y se aseguró que ambas estuvieran bien ocultas. Después esperó, escuchando solo los rugidos de algún zombi y las órdenes del capitán de los piratas. Mientras aguardaba, vigilante, recordó días pasados. Los libros que había escrito, hablando de los viajes espacio-temporales, y cómo había llegado a tener cierto éxito. Especialmente con la novela...

La yegua roja parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, tenía que centrarse.

Observó a Aitana, la cual parecía estar empezando a calmarse, pero todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era obvio que necesitaba más tiempo; Mcdolia decidió que se lo daría antes de devolverle la brújula. De todas formas, ella se sentía bien.

Como se sintió bien la vez que venció a esos bobos en la carrera, defendiendo a Fluttershy. Creer que podían ganarla a ella... y lo cierto es que estuvo cerca. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar: demostró lo increíble que era haciendo el increíble _Sonic Rainboow_ que los dejó a todos en el sitio. ¡Ja! Por algo ella era la pegaso más...

Mcdolia abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de Rainbow Dash! _"¿Pero qué diantres me pasa?"_. Ella era Mcdolia, salvaba a todos los que podía sin esperar nada a cambio, sin que la reconocieran por la calle. Ella, que tanto se arriesgaba, solo tenía a su querida Ditzy para recibirla en casa... _"Leche, no, Dinky no es mi hija, es hija de Derpy, ¿qué demonios me está pasando hoy? Sé que esos no son mis recuerdos"_.

Pero... cuánto ansiaba que fuera cierto. Cuánto ansiaba poder volar, poder caminar sobre las nubes. Y sobre todo le encantaría ser reconocida. ¿Por qué no lo era? Ella había salvado muchísimas vidas, sin ser tan objetivamente cruel como podía serlo Aitana. Pero... ¿y si pudiera hacerlo? ¿Y si pudiera volar y demostrar al mundo su... _poder_?

"_Puedes hacerlo, Mcdolia"_.

La yegua roja no se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido un pensamiento: había sido una voz en su cabeza. Mcdolia sonrió, mientras su pelaje se oscurecía, al igual que sus ojos. Abrió la boca y pronunció unas sílabas de un idioma que desconocía.

—_Kalnor, matag mar..._

Antes de que completara la frase, una veloz pezuña atrapó la brújula y se la arrancó del cuello. Al instante, Mcdolia sintió cómo una oscura presencia, que se había colado sin que ella lo notara, abandonaba su mente. Miró en todas direcciones, confundida, hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de Aitana, la cual se estaba ajustando el objeto en torno a su cuello.

—Gracias, necesitaba estos minutos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo...?

Pero la arqueóloga cerró los ojos, conteniendo con su propia voluntad los ataques mentales de Kolnarg. Mcdolia sintió que le temblaban las pezuñas. ¿Cuánto había tardado en caer? ¿Un par de minutos? ¿Cómo lo hacía Aitana para resistir portar esa brújula veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Cómo se las apañaba para permitir que el lich la controlara durante unos instantes para que atacara a sus enemigos? ¿Cómo diantres no se volvía loca?

Finalmente, la luz de la brújula se apagó y Aitana abrió los ojos. Pero se la notaba que todavía respiraba pesadamente.

—Tenemos que acercarnos. Tenemos que observar qué hacen. Un nigromante... joder. Lo que nos faltaba.

Poco a poco fueron desplazándose, siguiendo la linea de la duna, hasta poder observar la entrada a la guarida de Manresht. Los piratas se habían posicionado, eran cerca de treinta. Habían plantado antorchas alrededor de la zona, y formaban un círculo que vigilaba en todas direcciones, con sus armas cargadas. En el centro del mismo había un lobo negro que, por como dirigía al resto, dedujeron que era el capitán. Y junto a él estaba el unicornio: su pelaje era azul oscuro y su crin blanca.

Un grupo de cuatro grifos entró portando una gran caja de metal en la construcción. El unicornio los siguió.

—Joder. Mierda, ¡joder! Van a sacarlo ellos mismos.

—Bueno... es lo que querías hacer tú, ¿no, Aitana?

—¿Un nigromante queriendo capturar a un demonologista milenario? Esto no es bueno...

Casi dos horas después hubo un movimiento en la entrada de la construcción. Varios lobos arrojaron cuerdas en el interior, y después jalaron de las mismas, sacando la misma caja que habían introducido antes. Por como la movían, ahora era evidentemente mucho más pesada, y varios símbolos arcanos brillaban sobre la misma.

—Su puta madre. Eso quería hacer yo, ¡pero para matarlo!

Aitana se puso en pie, dispuesta a acercarse, pero Mcdolia la detuvo.

—¡Quieta! ¿Pero qué haces?

—¡No podemos dejarle! ¡No sé qué pretende, pero no pienso quedarme quieta hasta que ocurra!

—¿Qué pretendes, matarte estúpidamente?

La yegua marrón volvió a avanzar, pero esta vez Mcdolia la placó. Al hacerlo observó que la brújula brillaba débilmente, y que este brillo se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga.

—¡Déjame, tengo que impedirlo!

—¡Aitana, para! ¡La brújula te está afectando! Si vas ahora solo lograrás que te maten.

La arqueóloga se quedó quieta y Mcdolia la liberó. Volvió a concentrarse en controlar a Kolnarg, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La siguiente media hora observaron impotentes cómo los piratas cargaban la caja que portaba a Manresht hasta su barco. Las dos yeguas no lograron ver una forma de acercarse a la nave sin ser vistas, los piratas vigilaban una zona muy amplia. Había algunos zombis brillando en la oscuridad, pero parecían desorientados ahora que su amo había quedado fuera de combate.

La caja fue subida al barco pirata y este inició las maniobras para girar ciento ochenta grados y empezar a navegar río abajo. Las dos ponis se acercaron a la orilla, pero las heridas de Aitana le impedían galopar demasiado tiempo. El sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡joder! ¡¿Quién cojones es ese tipo?!

—Aitana, no podemos hacer nada. Avancemos junto al río, quizá encontremos, no sé... alguna pista.

La temperatura empezó a subir, lo que no ayudaba a Aitana con las quemaduras ni sus heridas. Se dio un rápido baño en el río antes de seguir la corriente tras el barco que ya hacía rato que se había perdido en la lejanía. Les quedaban millas hasta la siguiente ciudad, y eso sino había sido arrasada por los zombis. Se dio cuenta de que habían perdido... y no sabía quién era ese unicornio. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera había llegado a ver su Cutie Mark!

—¡Mierda, joder! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿No puedes llamar a otros arqueólogos?

—¿Y cómo les indico qué nigromante se ha llevado a Manresht si ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos? ¡Mierda!

—Aitana... ¡mira!

En la lejanía del río, la silueta de lo que parecía un barco comenzó a dibujarse sobre el horizonte. Aitana se puso en guardia al verlo, creyendo que los piratas habían vuelto para acabar la faena -era evidente que sabían quiénes eran, y habían intentado matarlas-. Pero las velas de esta embarcación eran blancas, no grises, y la madera era más clara que el barco donde iba el nigromante.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó McDolia—. ¡Han vuelto!

—No, espera… yo conozco ese barco.

Aitana corrió por la orilla al encuentro del majestuoso navío que dominaba las mansas aguas con maestría. Algo echó a volar desde cubierta, acercándose a ellas rápidamente. Con un suave aterrizaje, una pegaso añil se posó suavemente sobre las arenas del desierto.

—Es evidente que no se te puede dejar sola ni un momento, querida —bromeó Poison Mermaid—. Y veo que además tienes compañía —con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, Poison se apartó el flequillo turquesa, salpicado de mechones azules, de la cara—. Por suerte, hay sitio de sobra en el barco, y también tenemos un médico fantástico.

—¡Poison, te tienes que haber cruzado con un barco de velas grises! ¡Tenemos que atraparlo, nos han robado algo vital!

—Creo que el sol te ha dado demasiado fuerte en esa cabecita tuya. ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es un interceptor grifo? —Poison resopló con sarcasmo—. Van armados hasta los dientes, sería una imprudencia ir detrás de...

—¡TE PAGO LO QUE QUIERAS!

Los ojos de pupilas azules de Poison se posaron sobre su cliente. Después sonrió con dulzura.

—Soy una pirata, pero tengo mis principios. Una buena aventura es bastante pago. Y darles una patada en el culo a la competencia que intenta derrocarme de mi trono y quitarnos el título de piratas más temidos de cualquier masa grande de agua es más que suficiente recompensa para nosotros —una balsa proveniente del barco llegó hasta la orilla. Poison se giró a la misma—. Subid.

—¿Piratas? ¿Estás segura de esto, Aitana? —susurró McDolia, aprovechando que Poison se había dado la vuelta.

—Poison siempre cumple los tratos. Y es nuestra única posibilidad de atrapar a ese nigromante.

—Has tratado con ella antes, ¿verdad?

—De hecho eres una poni libre gracias a un trabajo que ella hizo por mi.

Mcdolia no llegó a indagar al respecto, pues guardaron silencio al subir a la barca. La yegua roja miró recelosa el navío mientras se acercaban al mismo. Era un barco de aspecto estilizado y velas blancas, y pudo contar siete cañones por banda. No sabía mucho de barcos, pero le pareció que ese tenía una estructura muy sólida.

En cuanto subieron todos a cubierta, la capitana Poison Mermaid avanzó hacia el castillo de popa, con unos andares tan elegantes que no parecían propios de una pirata.

—Por favor, que el médico atienda a nuestra invitadas, sin ellas no tendríamos una nueva aventura entre los cascos —dijo hablando en un tono tranquilo y bajo—. Izad las velas y levad anclas, seguimos al interceptor.

El contramaestre, un poni marrón algo mayor que Poison, repitió la orden, y el barco comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, tanto dentro como fuera. La tripulación entera corría o volaba de un lado a otro, concentrados en su labor: un par de pegasos impulsaban con sus alas las velas del barco, unos unicornios usaban su magia para manipular los aparejos y cuerdas, mientras que los ponis de tierra eran la fuerza bruta a la hora de izar velas. Mcdolia y Aitana fueron llevadas a la bodega donde el médico empezó a tratar sus heridas.

_La sirena mutilada_, la nave de la conocida Dama Venenosa, avanzó río abajo con el sol a su espalda, cortando el agua como una saeta.

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

_Afu, me ha costado releermelo mil veces hasta convencerme de que está bien. Temía que no fuera lo bastante intenso para lo que es Aitana Pones, pero creo que está bien. Gracias de nuevo a mis beta-readers Quisco Mcdohl y Pandora._

_Respecto a Mcdolia, hoy habéis sabido más de la... personalidad de la misma, pero tardaréis mucho en saber todos los detalles._

_Respecto a Poison, quiero pediros un favor. Escribid un review con lo que queráis decir, pero acabadlo escribiendo: "¡Pandi, quiero leer la historia de Poison Mermaid!". Que la condenada no se decide a empezar a publicar, y eso no está bien. No señor, nada bien._

_Hace poco descubrí la opción de crear mis propios foros en Fanfiction, así que eso he hecho. Os invito a visitarlos y, si tenéis ideas que queráis compartir de forma más cómoda que a través de Reviews, ¡por mi genial!_

_Tresuvesdobles fanfiction (punto) net /myforums/Volgrand/1509568/_

_Ahora disculpadme, pero necesito escuchar varias veces la banda completa de "piratas del caribe" antes de escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Se agradecen reviews._

_Un saludo._


End file.
